Baile de Navidad
by SeleneCassiopeiaMalfoy
Summary: Previo al baile de Navidad de sexto año, por una conversación para nada propuesta, nace una invitación. Y esos días son suficientes para armar el futuro que siempre se quiso, mas nunca se logra.
1. La invitación

Baile de Navidad

_Capítulo 1: La invitación_

Faltaban tan solo cuatro días para el baile de navidad de ese año. Según las palabras del director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, iba a ser el más bello y deleitable en comparación a los de otros años, siendo así algo digno de ver. Ya que el baile de cuarto año fue tan concurrido y divertido, en conmemoración al Torneo de los Tres Magos, se decidió que volverían a repetir la experiencia, con las mismas reglas y clausulas –los alumnos de curso inferior a cuarto año no podían ir a menos que fuesen invitados por alguien de ese curso para arriba-. Se rumoreaba que Flitwick iba a encantar las estatuas para que sirviesen solas el champagne sin alcohol y el jugo de cítricos árabes –que, alabados por la crítica, se habían buscado para beber en el colegio en una oportunidad única-. También se rumoreaba que Slughorn iba a mezclar esas bebidas con diversas pociones de regocijo, ánimo y sabores dulces. Aunque claro, eso se quedaba en rumores tan solo, diciendo así que perfectamente podría haber salido de algunas boquiflojas transformadoras de la verdad y expertas en chismes como lo eran las Gryffindors de sexto año, Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil. Rumores simplemente, que en general, hacían que la mente bullente de Hermione Granger se enojara. No de esas veces en las cuales podías perder la cabeza mediante un hechizo doloroso, no. Era de esas veces en las que la prefecta de Gryffindor se irritaba hasta tal punto en la cual empezaba a decir barbaridades en contra del chismorreo que, sin transgredir el vocabulario, eran verdaderamente terribles. Y es que cuando la chica quería hacerse notar frente a las cotillas, podía hacerlo de verdad. Sin embargo, siempre se volvía a repetir la misma escena cada cierto tiempo, en la cual Hermione vencía por un corto periodo sin ser nunca permanente.

-Porque claro, yo ni miedo doy. –resoplaba Hermione, caminando apresurada a su clase de Encantamientos. No iba tarde, ni remotamente, pero quería llegar temprano para poder practicar un poco antes de que la clase comenzara. Y eso era aproximadamente treinta minutos antes del inicio de la hora, inmediatamente luego de desayunar. Iban a practicar los hechizos punzantes, los cuales en brevedad hacían que la cara se hinchase, a tal punto de hacerla irreconocible. Además, estaba el punto de buscar pareja para el baile. Debía pensar cuidadosamente sus opciones, pues desde ya hacía dos semanas que se había avisado sobre el evento, y ya casi todo Hogwarts (los que podían ir al baile) tenía alguien con quien ir. Todos, menos Hermione.

Tenía algunos candidatos en su lista, pero nadie que le interesara verdaderamente, y todos eran dos años menores. "_Lo único que me faltaba, pedofilia", _pensaba ella. Suspiró. Iba a ser más difícil de lo que imaginó el poder asistir a un baile. El de dos años atrás había sido esplendoroso, el mejor y primero de su vida, encontrando en el al caballeroso Viktor Krum, a quien no volvió a ver –por desgracia de la distancia y las ocupaciones deportivas de él- desde entonces, pero con el cual mantenía una cálida y remota correspondencia. Debía encontrar a alguien, y pronto, o una de las mejores oportunidades para siempre recordar en Hogwarts se le iba a ir entre los dedos. Debía hacerlo, y como se llamaba Hermione Jean Granger, lo haría. Luego de la clase de Encantamientos, claro está.

Caminaba de manera rítmica por el pasillo desolado, silencioso y… muerto. Así se sentía ante la obvia falta de vida, lo cual, al darse cuenta, le daba terror y escalofríos leves en la espalda, captando perfectamente que debía sentirlos. Era natural. Pero lo que le puso los pelos de punta fue el escuchar unos sonidos provenientes… ¡del aula de Encantamientos! "_Merlín, ¿Qué haré ahora?"_ Y era de lamentar, pues los ruidos eran todo menos normales, y eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para llamar la atención de cualquiera que pusiera los pies en el corredor. Eran… como bancos corriéndose, arrastrándose por las baldosas que componían el suelo del aula. ¿Y si fuese alguien en problemas? ¿Y si pasara algo indebido allí dentro? ¿Y si fueran estudiantes rompiendo deliberadamente las reglas? No podía quedarse allí, no señor. Como prefecta que era, debía entrar y ver que sucedía. Podían ser infinitas posibilidades, algunas peores que otras, que debía, podía y también quería resolver.

-Ahí voy. –dijo entre dientes, dándose valor Gryffindor que poseía en el fondo de su ser, sujetando firmemente el pomo de la puerta, y girándola lentamente, pero abriéndola de un solo golpe, revelándose a ella la escena que contenía en el interior que, sin poder evitarlo, desequilibró a la chica.

Eran dos adolescentes, una chica y un chico. No podía verle la cara a "él", pero sí a "ella". "Ella" era Paulette Gimmerton, Hufflepuff de séptimo año. La conocía porque en sus tutorías se había presentado voluntariamente, pues al parecer tenía problemas con las explicaciones de los profesores, o como Hermione decía, "se distraía siendo toqueteada y vista indiscriminadamente por los chicos de su clase, y ¿Por qué no? De Hogwarts". Era de cabellos de colores entre rubios y miel, ojos negros y grandes, actitud perfectamente predecible pero no muy dominable. Una clase de chica con la que la prefecta no congeniaba precisamente. Estaba siendo rodeada por "él", un chico que, a juzgar por su corbata y bufanda, era Slytherin, llamando la atención por su cabello rubio claro y su altura algo intimidante. Al instante, Hermione dedujo quien era: quien más sino Draco Malfoy, sexto año. Con esos pensamientos, ya se le arrugaba la nariz de enojo y los colores se le subían a la cara, aumentados porque la ignoraban. Paulette Gimmerton y Draco Malfoy la ignoraban completamente aunque había chocado la puerta contra la pared contraría, haciendo un ruido de los mil demonios, y parada con toda su actitud Gryffindor, siendo ella una prefecta.

-Ejem –carraspeó ella, tomando así la atención de Paulette, quien al verla se ruborizó completamente, pero no se movió, sino que le dio una intensa mirada a través de sus oscuros ojos al Slytherin, quien no parecía darse cuenta de nada. "_O no quiere, simplemente"_.- Quisiera saber porque están a estas horas en el aula, haciendo Merlín sabe que cosas.

-Granger, no hacíamos nada, tan solo… -empezó a explicar la Hufflepuff, alarmada ante la posibilidad de que los delatara a algún profesor.

-Por lo que sé. –Continuó sin inmutarse Hermione, en su reproche a ambos.- A la primera hora les toca a Slytherin y Gryffindor, a las nueve de la mañana. Mi reloj dice que son las nueve menos cuarto, y que tú, Gimmerton, no deberías estar aquí ahora.

-Mira, Granger. Yo puedo explicártelo todo, así que no hagas drama lo que es simplemente común. Draco y yo estábamos… estábamos…

-No es tu asunto, _sangre sucia_, pero si quieres saber para acusarnos con alguien, diré que me la pasaba bien con una chica. Tan solo eso, pues creo que lo entiendes bien en cuanto a lo que me refiero. –interrumpió Malfoy, girándose lentamente hacia Hermione, y fijando sus ojos mercurio, en una expresión parecida a la ira, hacia ella. Se sintió temblar internamente ante solo esa mirada, por lo que transmitían sus orbes, pero sin moverse ni un solo milímetro, con su bien ensayada expresión de neutralidad, que tanto le servía en diferentes discusiones. _Como esta._

-Malfoy, si no quieres tener problemas, te sugiero que expliques algo razonable. Mi paciencia es escasa, así que tus insultos tan solo harán que tu tiempo vaya restándose rápidamente. –él no dijo nada, Paulette seguía con sus ojos embelesados fijos en el rubio, y Hermione observaba todo con sus ojos castaños entrecerrados, intentando calmar el torbellino de sensaciones. Furia, por Malfoy. Humillación, por su tono despreciativo. Intranquilidad y tal vez miedo, por su gélida mirada. Impaciencia, por su falta de palabras.- El tiempo corre y se va volando, apresúrate si te quieres evitar un buen castigo de parte expresa de la profesora McGonagall.

-No diré nada, porque nada tengo que decir. No creo que digas nada a nadie, pues ante nadie yo podría esgrimir una perfecta respuesta lógica y moralmente correcta. Y si nadie escucha nada, nada sucederá. –esa frase hizo perder ya la paciencia de la prefecta Gryffindor, quien se adentró unos pasos dentro de la sala, pero con voz de murmulló, sentenció. Ya llevaba bastante peso esa mañana como para que esos dos le destruyesen su buen humor del día.

- Veinticinco puntos menos para Hufflepuff, y treinta y cinco puntos menos para Slytherin. Espero que estén contentos con lo que hicieron, pues si los vuelvo a encontrar, no seré tan benévola como en esta ocasión.

Y, con esas frías palabras, salió de la sala, preguntándose internamente si lo que había hecho estaba correcto. "_Por supuesto que sí. Rompieron las reglas de Hogwarts, merecen un castigo. Los prefectos dan castigos. Es lógica simple, y tú lo comprendes"_. Entonces, ¿Por qué se sentía como una tirana cuando les quitó esos puntos, sin saber para nada la verdad y guiándose solo por instintos? Esa no era la Hermione Granger que conocía, actuando tan primitivamente. Esa no lo era, enojándose y descontrolándose frente a una situación desfavorecedora. Tal vez fuese incorrecto haberlo hecho. Tal vez fuese demasiado duro. Tal vez no debió haber hecho eso. No sabía la verdad completa, no era una Gryffindor justa y noble.

Vio el piso, deteniendo su marcha, y sujetando con una mano sus libros, mientras con a otra mantenía su cabeza en alto, como si fuese demasiado el peso que debía soportar sobre sus hombros. "_¿Me habré equivocado? ¿Habré sido injusta con ellos? ¿He hecho algo mal?" _Suspiró, pero de pronto, la lúcida verdad desfiló frente a sus ojos, burlándose de su incompetencia. "_¡Sí seré tonta! Se lo merecían completamente. Yo soy la que es demasiado inocente aquí. ¡Las cosas que habrán hecho allá y yo sin enterarme! He hecho bien en haberles quitado puntos, es más, debiera haberles quitado más. Al menos cincuenta cada uno, por su descaro a hacer… eso en una sala de clases. ¡Sí seré tonta!" _Se repitió eso unas cuantas veces más antes de que el toque de campana la pillase desprevenida, haciendo que empezara una loca carrera en busca del aula profanada.

Llegando sin aliento, se sentó en los primeros asientos, buscando el lugar más estratégico dentro del lugar, el que fuese el más cercano al profesor, en el cual pudiese empaparse de toda la información que le iba a llover encima, pues los consejos útiles y teorías perdidas eran cosas de valor dorado para alguien como Hermione, quien aprovechaba cada palabra al máximo, así logrando el mejor resultado. No cruzó ni una sola mirada con el chico que le había disgustado tanto esa mañana, que le había insultado sin menor atisbo de importancia, y que era un descarado. No era secreto entre los estudiantes –y mucho menos para Hermione, con cotillas magnánimas como lo eran Lavender y Parvati- que Draco Malfoy era todo un picaflor entre las mujeres, siendo tomado por muy pocas en cuenta como algo serio. Con las que salía generalmente eran como Gimmerton, fáciles y ligeras, sin tener ningún tipo de relación directa. Merlín, si Hermione supiera a cuantas chicas había besado, o con las cuales se había reunido, se iría de espaldas luego de marearse un poco. Promiscuo era poco para el símbolo que representaba él.

Llegó el profesor Flitwick, llamando la atención de todos con sus palabras, y empezando de inmediato su clase, haciendo que la chica dispersara sus pensamientos, colocando su mente totalmente en el pequeño profesor y su clase. Los hechizos punzantes eran algo que ya había aprendido, pero que nunca hacían mal en repasar.

_**Jardines y terrenos de Hogwarts. Después de almuerzo.**_

Hermione se sentó bajo un fuerte árbol para dispersar su mente un poco de las clases del día, centrándose en lo bello que se veía todo el lugar, con una ligera capa de nieve blanca cubriéndolo todo. Estaba cubierta por un gorrito abrigador de lana roja, su bufanda fiel a Gryffindor y su uniforme, junto con la capa más gruesa y todo lo que halló a la mano para poder capear el frío que se instalaba ya en el castillo. Ya había pensado en todos los prospectos a pareja que podían estar para su puesto como acompañante, pero cuando les preguntó a sus compañeras de cuarto sobre el status, estaban ocupados. Ahora, tan solo le quedaba ir sola… o no ir. Ir sola iba a ser completamente desagradable, pues además de parecer aún más amargada –pues sabía lo que pensaba de ella el resto del mundo-, sería la eterna solterona de todas las fiestas. No era desgraciada físicamente, pero no se esmeraba simplemente. Además, encontraba algo ridículo que las personas solo les importase el exterior a lo interior. _"Basura"_, pensaba ante todo eso.

-Y ahí está Granger, sin nada mejor que hacer que morir congelada por la falta de alguien que llene ese vacío al cual llamas vida. –el único que era capaz de arrastrar indiferentemente las palabras con ese tono de superioridad y desprecio era Malfoy, quien si no.- Me sorprende de verdad que ahora recién te des cuenta de que nadie quiere tu compañía. Ni Potter o Weasley, quienes tan solo te soportan por los deberes que deben entregar. O alguien en específico. Incluso, una de mis conquistas me dijo que vas a ir sola al Baile de Navidad.

-¿La cotilla de Gimmerton? ¿O alguna otra con las cuales te juntas, _huroncito_? –ironizó ella, aludiendo a un pasado que sabía a Malfoy le daría bajo. Nadie se metía con _Draco Malfoy: el maravilloso hurón botador_ y vive para contarlo. Claro, si no eres Hermione Granger.- Y si no tengo pareja, es de mi exclusivo interés.

-¿El idiota de Longbottom se dio cuenta de que nada vales? ¿Ningún Gryffindor noble va a llevarte a bailar? Claro, con tu genio y dos pies izquierdos, nadie llevaría la proeza de bailar contigo.

-Si supieras Malfoy. –se burló suavemente. Sinceramente, no tenía ánimos de pelear, pero no dejaría que se fuera tan campante sin una cucharada de su propia medicina.- Si supieras cuanto sé de baile en el ámbito práctico, no dirías esas cosas.

-¿Algo como que eres incapaz de moverte al ritmo de la música? ¿O que echas abajo cualquier cosa en un radio de cinco kilómetros a la redonda? –Malfoy había llegado hasta quedar frente a la chica, quien seguía viendo hacia el horizonte, como si el rubio no existiese en su mundo personal, aunque fuese muy consciente de su existencia.- Aunque fueras la última chica en el mundo, no te llevaría, Granger.

-Nunca he dicho que quisiera ir contigo, Malfoy. Tú metiste el tema solito. Si pides mi opinión, no sé qué tan mal bailarín eres, así que no daría un juicio objetivo, pero sí sé que nunca iría a un baile contigo, sea el que sea, donde sea y cuando sea. –Hermione se levantó, viéndole ahora fijamente, con una seguridad que sorprendió al Slytherin. No le importaban sus insultos, y le respondía con una rapidez y altanería insuperable.- Repito: si voy al baile sin pareja, o simplemente no voy, no te importa. Y, a final de cuentas, ¿con quién vas a ir tú? ¿La retrasada de Parkinson? ¿Alguna otra Slytherin sangre pura? Y el que utilice esos barbáricos temas acerca de la sangre, es porque tan solo ese concepto medieval puede caber en tu retorcida mente racista. –se apresuró a explicar.

-¿Te interesa? –se burló él, lo que dio ánimos a Hermione para seguir insistiendo. _"¿No quiere decirme? Ya verá él"_.

-Sí, Malfoy. Quisiera saber eso y porque no me quieres decir quien es tu pareja. Es entendible que no lo quieras decir si es alguien que no está a tu altura… -Hermione dijo eso lentamente, pero al ver la expresión del chico, que mutó de bravuconería y defensiva a incómoda.- o simplemente no tienes.

Esa era una noticia de la cual podría burlarse hasta el final de los tiempos. _"Draco Malfoy, cazador nato, macho alfa y príncipe de Slytherin, no tiene pareja para el baile de Navidad". _Podía usarlo en su provecho, devolverle el golpe con intereses, pues no solo ella sería la que estuviera en su contra, sino que todo Hogwarts murmuraría sobre él, se burlaría en su cara o a sus espaldas. Sería la venganza perfecta, y saldría vencedora de una vez por todas, dejando en claro quién era el inteligente en su rivalidad. "_¡Podría hacerlo!" _Y de hecho, así era. Podría ir al castillo, ir a la torre Gryffindor o donde fuera, encontrar a Parvati y Lavender, y empezar a mover el chisme. Chisme con base razonable y lógica, pues vendría de ella.

Pero no lo haría. No, bajo cualquier circunstancia, ese secreto no sería revelado por ella. Porque, principalmente, por muy enojada que estuviera con Malfoy, por mucho que él le hubiese hecho cosas terribles, ella era Gryffindor. Una Gryffindor llamada Hermione Granger, quien si quería, podía llevarse los secretos a la tumba sin ninguna pista sospechosa a sus espaldas. La cara de Malfoy, tan incómoda, y aterrorizada en el fondo le decía que no lo hiciera. Le gritaba, en efecto. Sentía… congoja ante el dilema que se estaba librando en él. Lo sabía porque veía que dudaba entre pedirle que callara la boca o amenazarla a que se quedara callada, meditando que funcionaría mejor en ella. Lo sabía, porque si fuese al revés, haría lo mismo.

"_Espera, Hermione… ¿estás de acuerdo en callar un secreto del sucio hurón que te hace la vida imposible tan solo porque te lo pediría? ¿Así de mal estás? Recuerda que su tan preciada reputación de casanova se vería arruinada si sueltas el chisme, la insinuación poca. ¿Y quién sabría que fuiste tú? Nadie. Es tu oportunidad." _ No podía. Simplemente no podía.

-Granger, si yo tengo o carezco de acompañante, no es tu problema, o de tu interés. –Empezó a decir él.- Y preferiría que no contaras nada sobre esta conversación a nadie. Secreto por secreto.

-¿El gran Draco Malfoy no ha conseguido a nadie para que le acompañe? Las chicas han de ser más listas que años anteriores. O tal vez no has escogido bien, y las que has invitado han muerto de la impresión. Digamos que participativas del club de fans de Draco Malfoy no son buenas alternativas para llevar a un baile. –se mofó un poco, diciendo a medias la verdad. O verdad completa en un tono irónico.

-La verdad, Granger, es que sí. Soy demasiado para las demás chicas, demasiado hombre en comparación a otros con los cuales frecuentas. Incluso me sorprende que no te hayas desmayado en cuanto me hayas visto, pero no es secreto en absoluto que no posees un buen gusto en cuanto a todo. –la altanería y desprecio hacia Hermione la hacía retractarse de su decisión en cuanto a callar la boca, pero no iba a ser tan despiadada como para echar abajo la reputación de Malfoy, de una manera tan baja como lo era el chismorrear. No, señor. Si iba a acabar con el chico, iba a ser en una pelea limpia, pues no por nada era una Gryffindor.

-Y también no es secreto que las chicas que tú frecuentas no son mucha cosa. Son tan solo amiguitas de noche con las cuales te diviertes, pero con las que nunca llegarás a algo más, es simplemente así. O no, si llevas a cualquiera que no será devorada por tus padres por cualquier cosa que les digan, amedrentándola hasta el punto de hacerla llorar. Eso, aunque sería divertido, no es lo mejor. Nunca encontrarás el amor al paso que vas, con tu mente fija en la pureza de la sangre y el físico de las chicas. Lástima. –Hermione hizo un gesto falso de que sentía lo que decía, seguidamente colocando su mano diestra en el pecho, y negando suavemente con la cabeza, continuó.- La descendencia Malfoy en un matrimonio estable es tan solo un sueño en el cual solo un iluso podría creer.

-Estable será con alguien sangre pura. ¿Y qué si no amo a mi futura esposa? No creo que eso intervenga mucho en el caso cuando tus padres te prometen con alguien más cuando eres tan solo un recién nacido. Lo único que importa es tu sangre y todo el dinero que aportes a tu matrimonio. Tal vez en el mundo actual esté pasado de moda, pero lo de las dotes de las muchachas y todo eso es una realidad en mi mundo. Posiblemente en tu mundo Gryffindor todos se casen por amor. –Draco escupió esa palabra como si le hubiese injuriado terriblemente- Pero yo me casaré con alguien con la sangre tan pura como yo. Y, ¿sabes? ¡Ni siquiera debería de estar hablando contigo! –el rostro del chico, generalmente pálido, se tornó rosa en las mejillas, descontrolándose, enojado por todo lo que decía inconscientemente- Mi futuro no te concierne para nada, así como tampoco deberías de escuchar tan pacientemente lo que es mi vida. Deberías mantenerte al margen de todo, y ¿sabes qué? Olvídame. Fuera de Hogwarts toda la rivalidad se acabará porque no nos veremos nunca más. Nunca volveré a verte, aunque nuestro camino se cruce miles de veces. No creo que sea malo que empecemos a olvidarnos desde ahora, así que toma mi consejo y olvídame, pues yo ya te olvidé a ti.

-Malfoy. –intentó hacerle razonar. _"¿Por qué dice esas barbaridades? ¿Qué le sucede?"_- Creo que estas algo… alborotado. Podrías… respirar hondo, limpiar tu mente de malos pensamientos y obtener paz. Vamos, respira. Uno… dos… tres… uno… dos… tres… -al parecer, las suaves palabras de Hermione hacían que el prefecto de Slytherin empezara a calmarse, respirando profundamente, y haciendo que sus mejillas volviesen a su color natural.- No tiene nada de malo sentir lo que sea que sientas hacia mí. Eso te hace lo que eres, partiendo por el hecho de que si no sientes, no vives. Y no creo que quieras pasar tus últimos años de colegio así, esforzándote en olvidar tú alrededor porque el resto de tu vida tal vez no sea como la de ahora… Que apresures el cambio no hará que sea menos drástico. Así que… supongo que al volverme repentinamente tu consejera y maestra de yoga…

-¿Qué es yoga, Granger? –El mal humor y lucidez volvió a hacerse en Draco, lo que hacía salir una pequeña arruga en el entrecejo del chico, como si frunciera ligeramente el ceño.

-Tengo que darte un consejo. Créeme, todo volverá a la normalidad luego de esta… charla, así que escúchame y hazlo bien. Disfruta lo que te queda de Hogwarts. Disfruta como un niño, y regocíjate en lo que puedes encontrar en el castillo y sus alrededores. Busca amigos nuevos, llévate bien y crea buena vibra, pues tarde o temprano volverá a ti con intereses. Tal vez el karma no sea una realidad completa, pero sí que está comprobado que mientras te sientas feliz y satisfecho, sentirás todo de una manera diferente. Mírame. –Los orbes grises chocaron con los castaños, en una mezcla de mercurio y miel.- No te preocupes por lo que mañana sucederá, o no va a haber un hoy para recordar. No creo que tu futuro fuera de Hogwarts sea tan malo como imaginas…

-¡Sí que lo es! –exclamó, molesto de nuevo, intranquilo por solo pensar en lo difícil que sería la vida en cuanto cumpliera los dieciocho años, fuera de Hogwarts.- No sabes nada sobre lo que va a suceder.

-¿Y qué es tan malo como para impedirte disfrutar del día en un carpe diem? –ella rió sin mala intención

-El futuro. –Respondió parcamente.- Lo que sucederá sea como sea, y que de cualquier manera se cumplirá.

-¿Y por qué tu futuro es tan diferente y terrible? ¿Es tan malo que ni yo puedo oírlo? –Draco sabía que si seguía allí iba a hablar de más, quisiera o no, ni tampoco podía alejarse, luego de que alguien se interesara en lo que tuviera que decir, así que decidió contarle todo. Después de todo, esa conversación tan fuera de lo común iba a ser como si no existiese. Le contaría su secreto mejor guardado.

Ya más tranquilo, Draco se sentó frente a ella, con las piernas grácilmente cruzadas, como un indio, y tan solo a dos metros de distancia a donde se encontraba Hermione. Sus ojos mercurio le decían que se sentía lo suficientemente en confianza como para contarle lo que fuese que tuviera que contar. Mas la forma en la que sus labios temblaban, como si estuviese completamente inquieto, hacían que prestase mayor atención a todos sus movimientos. Lo que hacía y como lo hacía. Notó, por ejemplo, que sus dedos se movían ligeramente, estando entrelazados, así como también sus ojos veían discretamente un punto sospechosamente cercano a su hombro izquierdo, como si concentrase toda su atención hacia allí, pensando en cómo contarle todo. Notó también que su cabello rubio estaba prolijamente peinado hacia atrás, pero no como lo era los primeros años, sino que como si lo peinase cuidadosamente en la mañana, y luego lo desordenase y volviese a arreglar con los dedos, haciendo un gesto que Hermione supo reconocer rápidamente: se peinaba innecesariamente con los dedos de la mano derecha a veces, tal y como lo hacía Harry cuando estaba nervioso.

-¿Por dónde empiezo? –murmuró, sin bajar demasiado el volumen de su voz, haciendo que Hermione escuchase perfectamente. La respuesta lógica, que ella siempre tenía y era la primera que se le venía a la cabeza, surgió de sus labios.

-Por el principio.

-Pues… entonces tendría que contarte todo y el porqué de todo. Todo parte de mi historia, la de los Malfoy, la de los que se hacen llamar sangre pura.

-Tengo mucho tiempo, y mi capacidad de comprensión es alta según las estadísticas. Creo que podré seguirte el ritmo. –le aseguró, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Era gracioso y completamente inusual ver a su enemigo de toda su vida escolar, a un Slytherin y a un Malfoy así. Sin saber que decir, como decirlo y estando… ¿nervioso? Se peinaba el cabello con los dedos de la mano derecha, un par de veces y demasiado rápido como para ser casual.

-Está bien. –inspiró con fuerza, y dejó salir el aire con suavidad. Cerró los ojos un instante, organizando una vez más sus pensamientos, y abrió sus ojos, viendo solamente los de su compañera. Así se concentraría mejor en lo que diría, pues eran tan atrayentes por su forma y color, que si no lo impedía, no podía sacar los ojos de ese lugar.- Desde que hace mucho tiempo, en los de la era merlineana, y los fundadores de Hogwarts, se ha proclamado un tipo de clasificación entre las personas, que solo unos pocos han decidido seguir. La sangre. Salazar Slytherin fue uno de los primeros que defendió esa postura, llegando hasta el punto de romper su relación con los demás para poder continuar su camino. Luego, los que eran exclusivamente descendientes de magos se podían llamar sangre pura, proclamarse limpios de sangre muggle. Como en ese entonces, los magos eran perseguidos por practicar la magia, los magos sangre pura empezaron a odiarlos, tomando represalias contra los que ni siquiera tenían algo que ver. Uther Pendragón, rey de la Inglaterra de épocas pasadas, fue quien nos perseguía. Su hijo, moldeado y aconsejado por Merlín, un mago de destino poderoso y difícil, fue quien hizo terminar con la caza de las brujas, como se le llamó. Arturo Pendragón fue quien paró todo, luego de daños irreparables en la psique del mundo mágico. Aunque personas como Godric Gryffindor defendían a los hijos de muggles, había otros que defendían a los magos.

-Eso es ilógico. La nueva generación de muggles no tenía nada que ver con la caza de brujas. Que tomaran represalian contra ellos es muy injusto, demasiado a mi parecer. –se enojó Hermione. _"¿Cómo se atrevieron a hacer algo así?"_ Pensaba escandalizada.

-No olvides que habían hecho mucho daño, matando también a los inocentes que, tan solo por saber practicar un arte natural como era la magia, eran condenados a morir quemados en la hoguera, ahogados en el mar y mil torturas semejantes. Siguiendo con la historia, los sangre pura, rencorosos con los muggles, quisieron dar el mismo legado a sus hijos, que no olvidaran nunca lo que yo te estoy contando. Por eso se casaron entre ellos, para mantener la pureza de la sangre. Manteniendo la superioridad entre ellos, excluyendo a los muggles. Por supuesto, hubo ovejas negras en las diferentes familias, que se separaban del cauce natural y se casaban o se hacían demasiado amigos de los muggles, convirtiéndose así en lo que se denomina "traidor a la sangre".

-Lo que, según esos términos, es Ron.

-Exactamente. Pues, en mi caso, fue igual a los sangre pura originales. Mis padres quisieron darme la misma educación que la suya hace mucho tiempo: la superioridad de los magos versus los muggles. Yo siempre fui consentido en todos mis deseos, y cuando digo todos son absolutamente todos. Fui un niño mimado, pero que tuvo una educación estricta en todo a lo que los hijos de muggles, los muggles mismos y todo lo que eso conllevaba. Las familias no perdonan nada, y si te llevas con los muggles, eres borrado del árbol familiar, y es como si nunca hubieses existido, simplemente. Te olvidan, y tú debes olvidarlos a ellos también, pues nunca van a volver a admitirte en su seno.

-Es algo… cruel, ¿no lo crees?

-Es lo justo. Si le dan la espalda a lo que siempre se ha predicado en sus familias, es normal que los borren de su memoria. La sangre va por sobre los lazos familiares. Ahora, a mí siempre me dieron todo con la condición de que les retribuyese, obedeciendo a todo lo que dijesen. Yo tenía cerca de seis años cuando me hicieron elegir, y en ese tiempo me parecía completamente beneficioso que a cambio de mi voluntad me diesen todo lo material que quisiese. Después de todo, no era mucha la voluntad que tenía a esa edad.

-Y ahora cambiaste de parecer. –afirmó Hermione, meditativa, pellizcándose suavemente el mentón.

-Más que nada, no me parece justo que cambie mis decisiones por un par de estúpidos caramelos. Mis padres deciden con quien me casaré y con quien me juntaré, donde trabajaré, donde viviré. Controlarán cada paso de mi vida, mis hijos, mis logros, mis contactos, mi trabajo, todo lo referente a mí.

-¿Y no hay nada que puedas hacer? –preguntó ella, seria y con una mente bullente de ideas en cuanto a Draco Malfoy se trataba.

-Romper el pacto. Alejarme de mi familia y vivir mi vida por mi cuenta. –los ojos de Draco se oscurecieron un poco, como si la luz que llevasen, esa tan natural en los jóvenes, se perdiese y estuviese errante. Triste.

-Es como escapar de tu casa, o algo parecido, ¿no es así? Dejar todo atrás y comenzar una vida totalmente nueva. –Hermione seguía viéndole fijamente, pensativa pero consciente de cada palabra que decía su compañero Slytherin.

-Soy un niño mimado. No podría escaparme y dejar lo único conocido que tengo. Tampoco podría valerme por mi mismo, pues no tengo nada de dinero a mi nombre y las familias que conozco, que incluyen a mis amigos, me olvidarán, harán como si yo no existiera. Sería un traidor, y cualquiera que tuviese el menor trato conmigo lo sería también. Quedaría solo, sin nadie con quien contar, y yo podría morir. No estoy hecho para valerme y vivir por mí mismo, sino para ser servido. Lo que me queda y que puedo hacer es seguir el cauce, ser feliz en mi status quo.

-¿Y qué harás? –Draco, que había bajado su mirada, la levantó a los ojos de Hermione, grandes y brillante, provistos de atrayente color y forma. Ella se veía poderosa, tan solo por tener un aura de decisión y seguridad. Una Gryffindor.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No has dicho lo que harás. Has dicho tu disyuntiva: o te unes o te separas. Y también has dicho que eres un niño mimado, lo cual tan solo te resta puntos en lo que has de hacer. Puedes perfectamente hacer lo que se te antoje, pero lo que quieres es ya otro tema. Si quieres tener el control de tu vida, elegir lo que vas a hacer, puedes seguir el camino de la rebelión. –al ver la cara de estupefacción del joven Malfoy, se explicó- Es difícil, pero puedes lograr lo que sea si lo quieres de verdad. Todos pueden hacerlo, pero el caso es que tú lo hagas, que hagas valer tu opinión. Puedes hablar con tus padres sobre lo que te acongoja, sobre el pacto que hicieron y que quieres romper.

-No me escucharán. Tienen una mente demasiado cerrada como para albergar que yo quiero tener decisiones propias, que ya no soy un niño. –el rechazo de Malfoy a su idea era algo que predijo antes de siquiera abrir la boca, así que siguió contando todo su plan.

-Y un cuerno. Si no te escuchan, vas al plan b). Te escapas y vives tu vida tal y como la planeaste siempre: libre. Libre para hacer todo lo que quieras, siempre y cuando sea legal, por supuesto. Simplemente es así, si lo que quieres es libertad, libre expresión.

-No lo sé. Es demasiado complicado como para lograrlo o siquiera hacerlo. –la indecisión de Draco le era lógica, así que, en vez de presionarle como haría normalmente, se decidió a consolarlo.

-No es necesario que se haga de un día para otro. De hecho, lo más probable y factible es que lo digas en un año y medio más, cuando salgamos de Hogwarts. Para entonces podrás tener un plan de vida bien hecho, poder tener una idea de cómo sobrevivir y todo eso. Ya siendo mayor de edad puedes usar la magia, lo cual te hace el trabajo drásticamente más fácil, así que arregla esa cara y felicítate de obtener un consejo de tu servidora. Puedes crear tu futuro con tan solo pensarlo, pero la clave es hacerlo.

Draco vio fijamente a la chica, con una cara serena y los ojos un poco entrecerrados, observando cada detalle de su rostro, como si quisiera recordarlo exactamente para luego retratarlo. Le era tan familiar y a la vez tan nuevo, que no podía hacer otra cosa que repasar su mirada una y otra vez. Terminada su inspección, se levantó lentamente, aún sereno, pensando. Se sacudió el uniforme, que estaba algo sucio y mojado por la ligera capa de nieve que había estado en el suelo. No se había dado cuenta del detalle, pero en su conversación, ni una vez se dio cuenta de que había estado sentado en la nieve, fría y escarchada.

Al estar ya de pie y bien arreglado, empezó a caminar hacia el castillo, a pasos largos y lentos, como si paseara por el desierto lugar. Hermione simplemente no atinaba a nada más que verle partir. Era extraño, pero casi le gustaría pasar más tiempo con él, charlando como si una enemistad de ya seis años no se interpusiera en medio. Era raro, pero le gustaría saber completamente como terminaría la historia de Draco. Era diferente, pero le había gustado escucharle a él. Escuchar su voz y ver sus ojos.

-Supongo que debo agradecer la charla de autoayuda por Hermione Granger, ¿no? –sin darse cuenta, Draco estaba a solo seis o siete metros, detenido completamente y vuelto hacia ella.- Me la he pasado bien, aunque sinceramente esto no estaba en mis planes.

-En los míos tampoco. –Ambos no sabían que hacer. ¿Odiarse? ¿Tratarse bien? ¿Olvidar todo y a ellos mismos? O, simplemente, dejar pasar y tal vez, empezar de cero tácitamente- Pero fue agradable.

-Sabes que un mago sangre limpia y una bruja hija de muggles no pueden ser amigos, ¿cierto? –el que él dijese eso era una puñalada a su orgullo y a su corazón ¿Le rechazaba? ¿Le sacaba en cara que de ninguna manera iban a llevarse bien? ¿O tan solo era inseguridad?

-Pues dependerá del sangre limpia, si se atreve a ser amigo de Hermione Granger. Después de todo, si ambos son jóvenes y creen en la sinceridad y amistad verdadera del otro, pueden intentarlo y salir victoriosos. –se atrevió a decir ella, mostrando la bandera blanca simbólicamente.

-Entonces, supongo de nuevo que nos veremos… pronto.

-Vivimos en el mismo castillo. Creo que no será tan difícil. Incluyendo que varias veces a la semana compartimos clases. –aseveró Hermione, con tono serio pero tinte bromista. Draco le sonrió, con una sonrisilla pequeña, pero luego se humedeció los labios para preguntarle algo que _podría llegar a ser_, y que quería probar.

-¿Piensas pedirle a alguien ir al baile? –la pregunta descolocó a Hermione, pero respondió rápidamente, teniendo una respuesta en menos de lo lees esta frase.

-No. Ya me hice a la idea de que una tarde de lectura es mucho más producente que bailar toda la noche. Además, no quiero que me acusen de pedófila cuando invite a alguien dos años menor que yo, o incluso más. –rió ella, mostrando unos dientecitos perfectos, y produciendo un sonido suave que le hizo interesar al Slytherin. Era un risa extrañaba, pero no por eso menos… ¿bonita?

-Entonces, podemos ir al baile.

-¿Juntos? –si a Hermione no le dio algo en los siguientes cinco segundos, fue porque Draco explicó, sin percatarse de la cara de completa incredulidad de la chica.

-Pues sí. Yo te llevaría del recibidor al Gran Salón, bailaríamos un par de piezas para no hacer el tonto entre todos, y luego beberíamos algo, además de admirar la sobrecargada decoración de Flitwick. No me lo perderé por nada del mundo si Dumbledore dice que va a ser tan deslumbrante. Además, aunque no te prometo pegarme y estar junto a ti toda la noche, quiero reírme de algo más que yo. Tus amiguitos, Potty y Weasel, por ejemplo. Sin ánimos de ofender, por supuesto. –Caminando de espaldas, y empezando a ver unos copos de nieve cerca de donde estaba Hermione, Draco le sonrió, con la misma sonrisa pequeña de "tengo una razón para ser feliz, pero no soy un tonto y le digo a todo el mundo".

-Supongo que sí. ¿Nos vemos a las ocho menos cuarto en el recibidor?

-Trato hecho. Lleva algo decente, por favor, o si no desentonarás con mi perfección de chico atrayente y bien parecido. Creo que los colores oscuros te irían bien en un vestido de noche, o algo más bien azul. Darían a tu piel un tono de crema y rosas. Lo suficientemente bien como para la noche. –seguía caminando a pasos cortos y muy lentos hacia atrás, dando paso a las despedidas. Aún seguía con la sonrisilla en su boca pequeña, de labios finos.

-¿Ahora dices que eres un experto estilista? –se burló ella, también empezando a levantarse. Los copos de nieve que cada vez eran más y más, no le gustaban ni un poco.

-Tú lo has dicho, yo no. –Ella tan solo rodó los ojos ante la afirmación. Y sonriéndole, Draco le hizo una reverencia al mejor estilo de los caballeros de antaño- Buenas tardes, Hermione Granger.

-Buenas tardes, Draco Malfoy. –ante eso, Hermione hizo lo propio, usando la falda del colegio para inclinarse, moviéndose como una muñeca, dejando ver el buen talante detrás de eso.

Él nunca dejaría de ser él aunque se llevasen mejor que nunca. Un tonto con buenos modales. Pero Hermione tampoco quería que cambiase, pues sino ¿Quién sería Draco Malfoy?

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Lamento si es muy largo, pero todo eso debía caber dentro de un capitulo. Lo siento, pero quise también dar algo largo. Es un récord en el tiempo de lo que escribo, pues me tardé solo un día en armarlo. Incluso, la conversación entre ellos era sobre otro tema –que diré en el próximo capítulo- y el problema de fondo de Draco se creó cuando estaba escribiendo la "Historia de los sangre pura". Pero creo que ha quedado bien.**

**Si se preguntan sobre "Opción" y "Mi mundo", están en desarrollo. El capítulo de Opción ya está armado de base, pero me falta un trozo de la escena principal y rellenar los diálogos, pues lo escribí demasiado apresurada hacia el final, sin poder expresar todo. En cuanto a Mi mundo, me falta, pero voy trabajando. Aún debo ordenar mis ideas en cuanto a la trama, pues hay detalles que no quedan.**

**Se supone que en este fic "Baile de Navidad" –que va a ser corto, como cuatro capítulos como mínimo, cinco como máximo- está habituado lejos de la guerra, con cambios que son más felices. Harry venció a Voldemort en quinto año, Draco no fue nunca mortífago, pero si su padre, con tan solo una multimillonaria suma, Fred no murió y Dobby tampoco –amé a ese elfo, de verdad-, y como notarán, Dumbledore está vivito y coleando. Snape es profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, y Ron y Hermione no son pareja –ni se han besado, cabe aclarar-. Harry Ginny están saliendo y Ron se las da de picaflor.**

**Espero poder subir más rápido, pues me han regalado un computador nuevo -¡hurra!- que aún no tiene internet -¡maldición!- pero con el cual escribo más rápido -¡hurra, otra vez!-. Los veo en otra actualización, que será pronto, pronto.**

**Mil besos desde Chile.**

**Casey Malfoy (llamada Sofi donde vivo y registrada como SeleneCassiopeiaMalfoy)**


	2. Preparativos para el baile

**Baile de Navidad**

_Capítulo 2: Preparativos para el baile._

Hermione veía atentamente un catálogo abierto, sentada en su cama de su habitación Gryffindor, eligiendo cuidadosamente el vestido que llevaría al baile que se aproximaba a grandes pasos. Faltaban tan solo tres días para tamaño evento, y como era la última que tenía pareja, era también la última en elegir vestido de gala. O túnica, como era en el mundo de la magia. Estaba indecisa sobre dos modelos, que aunque le gustaban, eran demasiado bonitos –y costosos, para que negar- como para elegir siquiera solo uno de esos. Y el catalogo tenía muchísimos, los cuales iban desde algunos que eran casi transparente y reveladores, a otros que parecían de monja dentro de un claustro. Algunos que parecían aves por la cantidad de plumas que traían, y otros que eran serpenteantes, que parecían tener escamas en lugar de tela.

Pero haciendo caso al consejo de Malfoy, había dejado a un lado las telas en tonos rojos y marrones, concentrándose exclusivamente en las telas más bien azules y violetas, viendo algunos que eran preciosos, pero que definitivamente no iban con ella. Además, ese catálogo mágico tenía una propiedad especial que le había servido de mucho al discriminar que vestido debía llevar: con un movimiento de varita se podía sacar el vestido por cinco minutos, tomando una réplica exactamente igual a uno original. Así, probándose uno a uno las miles de opciones que había, solo dos habían pasado la prueba:

Un vestido sin mangas que le llegaba a los tobillos, de falda amplia y volátil que parecía flotar encima de sus piernas. Era de un color celeste, que según la imagen, debía llevar el cabello liso y recogido en un moño alto y pegado al cuero cabelludo, dejando así ver unos pendientes turquesas que le daban un toque de elegancia a su cuello, pues eran largos. Y la otra opción era un vestido más bien corto, que le llegaba a las rodillas, pero en la parte trasera caía libremente hasta casi los tobillos, con una falda ondulante y violeta oscuro, marcado por flores de terciopelo, subiendo hasta la cintura, donde partía un corsé que le entallaba todo el torso, hasta llegar a unos tirantes, los cuales eran negros. Arriba debía ir el cabello en ondas, sujeto por un par de horquillas con piedras de un violeta aún más oscuro, llegando a rozar el negro. Los aretes eran pequeños, y hechos en un baño de plata.

Pero como ambos le quedaban muy bien, no podía escoger ninguno de los dos. Así que, sin recurrir de ninguna manera al azar, siguió buscando en el catálogo, rogando por encontrar algo que fuese lo suficientemente elegante como para ir junto a Draco. Porque, aunque no estuviesen siempre juntos en la noche ni tampoco iban a bailar más de una pieza, debía verse bien para no desentonar y soñar con ser lo suficientemente guapa como para que las demás chicas le envidiasen su pareja –y lo bien que se veía-. Sí, porque Hermione admitía que Draco Malfoy era un imán para las mujeres, sin que ella misma cayese de bruces frente a él, adorándole como a la reina de Inglaterra. Pero también era una chica, y como cualquiera, quería ser el centro de atención por algo más que su inteligencia. Sentirse bella era algo que siempre había querido tener, siendo la primera vez en el baile de cuarto año. Esa vez había ido con Viktor Krum, quien la elogiaba –demasiadas veces como para que fuesen verdad, pero que más daba-, más la envidia vista en los ojos de las demás la había hecho feliz.

No era algo bueno, pero le gustaba, y se empeñaría en verse bien. Siguió buscando, moviendo las páginas del catálogo de manera algo perezosa, viendo atentamente los detalles de cada uno. Las modelos que probaban los vestidos eran altas, delgadas y con un mismo rostro todas ellas: una seriedad insondable, como si posar para la cámara fuese lo más importante del mundo, llegando a ser de vida o muerte. Si iba a seguir una carrera universitaria, ya fuese mágica o muggle, definitivamente no iba a ser modelaje pues aunque respetase cualquier profesión y oficio, sencillamente no tenía ni material ni ganas con las cuales trabajar, a juzgar por las caras y poses de las supermodelos.

-A este paso nunca encontraré el vestido perfecto. –bufó, concentrándose más en las opciones y menos en sus pensamientos dispersos. Era verdad, pues aún le faltaban muchas páginas que ver, a la velocidad que llevaba Hermione. Volvió a bufar. ¿Qué hacía? Podía perfectamente ver superficialmente todos, encontrar alguno que le encantase y comprar. Así de sencillo.

El problema –pues siempre había que tener uno- era que no siempre le quedaba bien o iba con ella. A veces, las imágenes engañaban, y mientras que las modelos se veían fantásticas, ella se veía normal rayando en lo que denominaba "carente de gracia". Hermione veía su belleza de una manera natural: no estaba a base de pociones, hechizos o maquillaje para verse bella, sino en cuidarse todo lo posible y esmerarse en el aseo personal. Prefería miles de veces ir a un spa facial –muggle, generalmente- a pasar una noche probándose distintos tonos y tipos de bases, sombras de ojos, brillos labiales y otros. Además de que le quitaban tiempo, no tenía mano precisamente para ello. Suspiró. Verse bella no era precisamente que fuese fácil en su caso.

Entonces, encontró la respuesta a su problema en un vestido que había visto, y que no era mucha cosa. Era de una tela simple, única y uniforme, de un color turquesa real, que por el diseño no estaba bien explotado. Apenas tenía una cinta sosa en el escote, que era nada pronunciado, y un poco de vuelo en la orilla de la falda. Se parecía a ella: aburrida y completamente fea por fuera, pero que con un poco de sabor podía llegar a convertirse en algo de gran provecho, sacando a relucir su belleza externa, que perdida llevaba. No le gustaba ser comparada con las demás por su belleza, área en la que era inexperta, en las que llevaba todas de perder. Se sentía segura en su burbuja de chica sabelotodo, pues nadie era mejor que ella en eso: estudiar y aprender. Y el no ser la más bella le jugaba en contra cuando quería ser la mejor, cuando quería probar.

-Puedo hacerlo. –se dijo a sí misma, intentando creer lo que decía. A veces de lo decía, cuando estaba insegura. Y entonces, funcionaba.

Tomando su varita firmemente, compró el vestido, agregando a la cuenta un surtido de diferentes adornos. Y, lista para empezar, colocó su vestido en un maniquí que transformó de una mesa de noche a persona inanimada. El color turquesa le iba bien, y en el maniquí –que estaba hecho según sus medidas personales- se veía bien formado y de manera distribuida, pero aun así resultaba… muerto, como un inferi sin voluntad. Previniendo eso, comenzó su trabajo.

Las líneas sosas de la figura las cambiaba, descosía y cosía a voluntad, moviendo diestra y siniestra en busca de una mejor vista de todo lo que llevaba y le quedaba por hacer, organizando todo. Y así, encerrada en su habitación Gryffindor, Hermione Granger empezó a crear uno de los diseños más originales y atractivos que Hogwarts hubiese visto.

**Pasillo que lleva al Gran Comedor, Hogwarts. Antes del almuerzo.**

Hermione sinceramente no esperaba encontrar a su pareja antes del baile en más de una mirada furtiva entre los días, o más bien, esperaba no hablarle para nada, previniendo que él se arrepentiría y la dejaría plantada, o la rechazaría en pleno, o llegaría con otra chica. Eran probabilidades abismantes que a ella no le gustaban nada, ni aun así el caso contrario. ¿De verdad Draco Malfoy quería llevarla al Baile de Navidad? ¿No tenía a nadie con quien ir? Ella no era la segunda opción de nadie, pero si él no tenía a nadie más, ¿Por qué sería? Sencillamente no le cabía en la cabeza que, si medio Hogwarts –la parte femenina, exactamente- lo adoraba y tenía en un pedestal, él estuviese solo. Eran muchos porque, llevándose el uno al otro con demasiada rapidez y falta de respuestas.

Llevaba sus libros de encantamientos y runas antiguas, y un par de libros que debía regresar a la biblioteca, pues aunque fuese la alumna que más tiempo llevase allí, era prácticamente un crimen si Madame Pince descubría que retenías un tiempo más del debido un libro. Tenerlo en tu posesión ilícitamente hacía que ella te tuviese ojeriza por todo lo que quedaba del año, haciendo así que los trabajos en ese lugar fuesen casi un suplicio. Y ella no era quien para contradecir los mandatos de la bibliotecaria, un buitre que bastante bien cuidaba de los libros, tomando en cuenta de que era injusta. Pero nada se le podría hacer, pues Dumbledore era quien decidía sobre quien debía estar donde. Viendo que tan solo le quedaban diez minutos para perder el respeto que tanto le había costado formar, y la biblioteca estaba a unos quinientos metros –agregando que ella no era para nada buena en deportes-, empezó a correr. Y así fue por unos cinco segundos hasta que un coro de voces burlonas la detuvo. _"Parkinson y compañía, justo a tiempo"_ pensó, antes de darse vuelta lentamente con su mejor cara de púdrete.

-¿Buscas a tu novio imaginario, Granger? Seguro que ha de estar escapando de ti, viendo lo malgeniada y desgraciada que eres. Me sorprende que no haya escapado antes.

-A diferencia de _algunas_, Parkinson, no necesito a un hombre a mi lado para ser suficientemente mujer. Prefiero estar sola a mal acompañada, tú entiendes. –Hermione le dio su mejor sonrisa sarcástica, antes de volverse a su camino, a un paso normal y desenfadado, aunque por dentro fuese un verdadero volcán a punto de entrar en erupción. La cara de la Slytherin se volvió un poema: desde la estupefacción hasta el odio. Ya era chisme de toda la escuela que ella era promiscua, y que la única vez que intentó mantener una relación seria, terminaron con ella. Pero que Hermione Granger, Gryffindor y la que era su antítesis, le dijese eso, era ya irritante.

-¡Vuelve aquí, Granger! ¡Te demostraré quien es la mal acompañada! ¡_Reduc…!_

_-¡Expelliarmus! _–exclamó Hermione antes de que algo sucediera. No iba a atacar Parkinson, pero las circunstancias la habían obligado a defenderse. Además, contaba con la confianza de los profesores por si alguno aparecía, aunque era poco probable encontrarlos cuando debían de estar almorzando, rodeados del bullicio del lugar.

-¡Granger, da la cara! ¡Eres una maldita Gryffindor o qué! –le espetó la Slytherin, quien se había caído hacia atrás por la potencia del encantamiento.

-Doy la cara, Parkinson, solo que preferiría no ganarme un castigo bien merecido por atacar a otra alumna en los pasillos. Así que me gustaría que dejases pasar. Aunque eres prefecta, puedo quitarte puntos si la ocasión lo amerita, así que te recomiendo que te me alejes.

-¡Eres una _sangresuc_…!

-Suficiente, Pansy. Creo que entendió el punto de que la odias hasta la muerte. –en la escena dramática que protagonizaban ellas dos, entro un tercer actor: Draco Malfoy. Estaba con una postura desenfadada, y con una vacilante sonrisa de lado, le dio una mano a su compañera de casa, levantándola del suelo sin esfuerzo alguno. Con el poco orgullo que le quedaba, la prefecta de Slytherin se movió hasta quedar a un lado de Draco, quien la ignoró debidamente, dando la última atención y consejo, que más pareció una orden.- Ve a almorzar, escuché que hay pudding de castañas y frambuesas. Esas frambuesas solo se dan una vez al año, así que aprovecha.

-Nos vemos, Draco. –ante la orden del chico, Pansy le guiñó un ojo para luego irse contoneando de manera sugestiva las caderas. _"Tal y como una cualquiera"_ pensó Hermione con algo de desprecio. Después de todo, era ella quien iba a ir al baile con él, ya fuera un secreto a voces. Ella iba bailar con él la primera pieza de aquella noche. Iban a ser pareja. _"Merlín, Hermione. ¿Qué estás pensando, muchacha?" _Hermione, ignorando lo que había estado pensando hasta hacia solo un instante, tomó sus libros con más fuerza, y empezó su rumbo hacia la biblioteca, otra vez.

Y lo habría hecho si Pansy Parkinson no hubiese pensando en una venganza algo mediocre: todos los libros que había tenido entre sus brazos salieron despedidos en diferentes direcciones, de una manera demasiado suave y casual como para que llamara la atención, pero demasiado inusual como para que no se diera cuenta ella misma de que no era casualidad. Ella era todo menos descuidada con los libros. Dando un suspiro, se agachó a recoger los delicados libros que estaban desperdigados por el suelo. Uno a uno fue formando una pila prolija de estos, los cuales eran suficientes como para cansar la mirada del más fuerte. Pero ella era Hermione Granger, y lo más normal era llevar esa cantidad de libros, aunque fueran incómodos y pesados.

Despotricaba contra las Slytherin de cabellos negros y mentes huecas cuando una mano nívea se posó delante de un libro suyo, que estaba a dos metros de ella. La mano, de uñas perfectas y bien cuidadas, dio paso a un brazo esbelto, que dio paso a un cuerpo torneado y una persona indeseada. Quien más sino Draco Malfoy, quien tenía una sonrisita en los labios, mas no la burlona de medio lado, sino una de cordialidad y expresión, como si le divirtiese que ella estuviese en esa situación. Hermione frunció el ceño, molesta de que él se estuviese burlando de ella. Levantando el mentón, siguió ordenando _ella sola_ sus libros. Malfoy y su buena voluntad con los desgraciados podían irse al retrete y tirar de la cadena sin problemas, por ella perfecto.

-Si sigues a ese paso nunca lograras cargar con tus libros. –escuchó decir a la suave voz de Draco, que le indicaba algo con desinterés, aunque sus palabras y gestos no dijesen lo mismo. Cuando Hermione se dignó a darle siquiera una mirada, vio que él la mirada directamente y sin ningún tipo de pudor. Ella se ruborizó, y notó lo que él decía. Había estado tan concentrada en sus pensamientos –otra vez- que no se había dado cuenta de que hacía diferentes pilas de dos libros cada una, dando por consecuencia de que le iba a ser más lento el hacer una pila y levantar todos los libros.

Viéndolos atentamente, se preguntó cómo había llevado esos pesados libracos en sus brazos y sin notar cansancio. Pero si sabía que no iba a llegar a la biblioteca sola, por lo menos no llevando todo lo que traía. Suspiró pesadamente, pues ni con un hechizo podría hacerlo. Tal vez usando un _Wingardium Leviosa,_ pero tendría que hacerlo de uno en uno, y la menor desconcentración haría que todos cayeran estrepitosamente al suelo, lo cual no era una opción. Además, a Madame Pince le desagradaba –por no decir que odiaba intensamente- que usaran magia en sus preciados libros. A veces Hermione se preguntaba cuántos años tendría ese buitre de Pince, y cuando dimitiría del puesto.

-Te ayudaré a cargar tus libros, Granger. –la voz de Draco la sacó de su ensoñación. Merlín, si seguía divagando estaría oficialmente perdida entre sus pensamientos y la realidad.- Vas a la biblioteca, ¿no es así?

-Así es, Malfoy. Pero no es necesario que lo hagas, además de que no me has pedido permiso para acompañarme. –le pilló Hermione, viéndole inquisitivamente. Se daba perfecta cuenta de que Draco Malfoy nunca pedía permiso o perdón, sino que ordenaba tal cual como un príncipe. Y eso simplemente le exasperaba.

-Además de que nunca pido permiso, ni a ti, ni a nadie, se ve a kilómetros que tú _necesitas_ ayuda para llevar todos tus libros. No sé en qué piensas cuando cargas tanto peso, pero así sacarás músculos. Al menos así no estarás flácida. –se burló él. A la chica los colores se le subieron a la cara, principalmente por la furia, seguidamente por la vergüenza. ¿Quién era él para decirle eso? Definitivamente no era su amigo, ni nada parecido como para que se diese esas libertades con ella.

-Está bien. Me ayudarás a llevar los libros, pero espero que esto no sea alguna deuda que luego tenga que saldar, ¿no? –Hermione era orgullosa pero no era tonta. Sabía que necesitaría ayuda, y él se había "ofrecido" voluntariamente, así que su orgullo, sobretodo el Gryffindor podía quedarse intacto.

-Claro que no, Granger. Tan solo debes ir de buen talante y elegante al baile. –le dijo con simpleza, ahora tomando los libros, la mitad entre sus brazos y la otra mitad desparramada en el suelo.

-Supongo que eso era lo mínimo que podías pedir. –suspiró ella, imitándole y alcanzando los libros que quedaban. Con la fuerza que poseía Malfoy, lo que antes a ella le demandaba esfuerzo, en sus brazos parecían ligeros. Frunció el ceño ante la diferencia. Conocía perfectamente que la genética que los chicos y las chicas eran diferentes, ¿pero era normal ese contraste tan enorme entre ambas musculaturas? Draco le habló, y al escuchar su voz, se devolvió inmediatamente a su rostro. El prefecto de Slytherin parecía… contento. Como si le satisficiera estar allí. _"Hermione, ya empiezas a ver cosas"_.

-No creas. Es una obligación. Preferiría que tomases en cuenta mis consejos, ya que no confío mucho en tu capacidad de moda y combinar colores.

-Pues Malfoy, entonces si te preocupa tanto que me vea lo suficientemente elegante y perfecta como para que me vean junto a ti, bien puedes ir y pedirle a otra chica que vaya contigo. No entiendo aún porque te empeñas en que yo sea tu pareja cuando traes loco a medio Hogwarts, y si se los pidieras, irían gustosas y complacientes. –el ceño que antes estaba ligeramente fruncido por la incomprensión, se acentuó luego de haber dicho esas palabras. _"Malfoy estúpido, él y toda su elegancia"._

-Ese es el punto. Complacientes. Son aburridas en sobremanera, y la única manera de mantenerme despierto va a ser que tu estés conmigo. Por alguna razón, dices cosas tan lógicas y a la vez disparatadas, que no puedo dejar de asombrarme, si quieres sinceridad. Ahora, tampoco pienso siquiera ir con un esperpento, así que quiero que vayas lo mejor arreglada posible. Espero que ya hayas encontrado un vestido que te vaya bien, o si no yo deberé buscar uno acorde a ti. –_"Esperen, ¿me ha dicho que yo soy… lista e interesante?" _Era una manera de decirlo, y era extraño, pero Hermione de alguna manera se sentía halagada.

-Ya he encontrado uno, muchas gracias. –ironizó Hermione, aún impresionada por la extraña manera de definirla anteriormente. Pero no iba a dejar que viese lo que sentía, como… gratitud por decirle eso.- ¿Entonces me necesitas para mantener tu interés en la fiesta?

-Puede decirse así. –Draco se encogió de hombros, ya levantándose e hincando una rodilla en el suelo.- Pero más bien, eres la única que va a decir algo de un humor sarcástico e hiriente, y yo me reiré… seguramente. Cómo habrán decorado, cómo bailan las parejas, cosas así. Eres malvada, Hermione Granger, y eso es un punto a tu favor, desde el punto de vista de un Slytherin.

-Pues si yo soy una Gryffindor malvada, tú has de ser un Slytherin humilde. –le contestó Hermione, sonriendo ante lo que ambos decían. Se insultaban, pero de una manera sutil, siendo divertido. Y eso le encantaba.

-Bien dicho. –con un gesto se retiró el cabello de la cara. Era un gesto tan natural y la vez tan coqueto, que la hizo curiosa. _"¿Por qué lo hace? Para conquistar chicas, claro. Pero yo no soy una chica que le interese, entonces, ¿Por qué lo hace?"_.

-Malfoy, ¿Por qué te quitas el cabello del rostro así? –ante la pregunta de la castaña, Draco inclinó su cabeza en un gesto que era, otra vez, tan natural y coqueto. Hermione, que ya estaba de pie, impulsándose rápidamente, empezó a caminar a paso medianamente lento. El chico la siguió, hablando y revisando los libros a la vez.

-¿Cómo así?

-Así. –y con un gesto algo forzado, elevó una mano elegante y mecánicamente, retirando un pequeño mechón de los suyos, volviendo a su postura original. Y encontrándose de vuelta con una sonrisita contenida de Draco, quien la veía casi conteniendo una carcajada.- Además, ¿Por qué estas de tan buen humor? Generalmente no te diriges con buena disposición a las hijas de muggles.

-Pues, seguramente me he levantado con el pie derecho, o Theodore me ha dado una poción para la felicidad, o algo así. No lo sé, simplemente sé que debía hablarte, ayudarte con tus libros. Sinceramente, dabas algo de lástima allí tirada en el suelo, en busca de tus libros. Pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, si te lo preguntas. Y respondiendo a lo del cabello, yo no lo hago así. Es natural en mí que el cabello me incomode cuando cae encima de mis ojos, así que no me queda más remedio que retirármelo, y le tengo demasiado cuidado como para que un manotazo sea el que lo quite.

-¿Y sabes que eso es un imán para las chicas con poco coeficiente? –preguntó Hermione. Si tenía la suerte de que Malfoy le respondiese todas sus preguntas, ella iba a poder saberlo todo, igual como siempre quiso. Aunque, con suerte o sin ella, lo habría intentado de todas maneras.

-¿Y tú como lo sabes?

-Me gustaría saberlo. –Hermione utilizó el sarcasmo en esta ocasión. Hizo una falsa expresión de pensarlo detenidamente, y siguió hablando- Creo que el que las chicas hagan ríos de salivas cuando pasas delante es un factor importante y detonante. También el que haya un coro de suspiros cuando le guiñas el ojo a una de ellas (no se quien, no me lo preguntes, Malfoy) tiene que ver.

-Pues, sí. Me doy perfecta cuenta de que todas y cada una de ellas me quiere prestar atención, de que todas quieren que yo las elija y luego compartamos saliva en un candente beso a vista y paciencia de todo el mundo. Pero, ¿sabes qué? –Le dijo, haciendo un tono de confidencialidad que no era para nada necesario, pero al cual se unió también ella.- Las prefiero difíciles. Cuando por fin establezca una relación seria va a ser con alguien que no tan solo me guste, sino que también ame. Por eso es complicado.

-¿A qué te refieres con complicado?

-Pues, además de amar a alguien (lo cual es ya la parte complicada, Granger) el amor de los Slytherin es complejo. Lo dan todo, de manera implícita, y no sobrevivirían sin su pareja, haciendo que estén juntos hasta la muerte misma, obteniendo de paso la mano de la escogida. Como casi todos en esa casa tenemos prometido nuestro matrimonio desde pequeños, evitamos amar a alguien, pero sucede, y ahí es cuando los problemas de familia empiezan. Se supone que no he de hablar de esto, pero por ejemplo, mi tía Andrómeda se casó con un muggle y se fue de la familia simplemente por amor. Ella era Slytherin, y él era un hechicero hijo de muggles. Se enamoraron, y ella lo dejo todo por él. Pero todo termino bien, y ambos viven como una familia feliz.

-Es algo… hermoso. No sabía que ustedes los Slytherin podían ser tan sentimentales. Como generalmente no se ven parejas reales… -y así era. En la casa de las serpientes, lo más común era que todas las relaciones, o eran de amistad, o eran demasiado ligeras como para ser incluso relaciones sentimentales. El corazón de Hermione pareciera que tuviera un coro triste de voces y violines, imaginándose todo el entregado amor de los demás, pero aterrizando en la realidad de golpe.

-Lo evitamos. –Respondió algo parco, pero explicando luego, para que Hermione entendiese a lo que se refería.- Es doloroso cuando debes escoger familia o amor, ya que siempre eliges el segundo. Puede romperte el corazón a miles de trocitos cuando te dejan, o te son infieles. Por eso es tan inusual. Hay rumores de que los Slytherin son promiscuos, y es así, pues evitan a toda costa el enamorarse, pero necesitan (por lo menos la mayoría) que alguien este a su lado en la noche.

-¿Y tú, piensas enamorarte algún día?

-Preferiría no hacerlo, no es algo que se planee, pero me gustaría enamorarme de mi futura esposa.

-¿Seguirás tu compromiso? –la voz de Hermione denotó tristeza. Ella de verdad esperaba que hubiese cambiado para bien, pero obviamente la mente y educación de Draco Malfoy era más fuerte que todo.

-No tengo otra opción. ¿Recuerdas cuando ayer te dije sobre el pacto que hice con mis padres? –la cabeza rubia del chico giró unos grados para verla, quien estaba derecha y veía fijamente al frente.

-¿El de voluntad versus galletas y dulces? –Dijo ella, evaluando la expresión de su compañero por el rabillo del ojo.- Sí, lo recuerdo.

-Pues, digamos que no fue solo palabras, o un contrato firmado. Fue magia. –ante eso, la respiración de Hermione se volvió irregular, hasta que volvió a su cauce normal. "_Sus padres… no les importó nada con tal de cumplir su retorcido cometido, hasta su propio hijo"._

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Te hechizaron tus padres? –la cara de Draco se frunció para dar un bufido de incredulidad, como si lo dicho fuera obvio, y no necesitase comprobación.

-Querían asegurarse de que yo no los traicionaría, así que me hicieron un tipo de variante al Juramento Inquebrantable. –Si el juramento en sí era tan malo, pues morías si lo incumplías, ¿Cómo sería la variante aplicada?- En vez de darme muerte, este juramento no va a cambiar a no ser que yo lo quiera de verdad, que yo quiera en medida desmedida el cambio. Tanto… que me mataría si no lo tuviera. –La voz de Draco se transformó a un tono de melancolía, como si estuviese triste, pero que ya se hubiera dado por vencido, siendo un soldado derrotado, viendo la posibilidad de victoria demasiado lejos de sus dedos como para buscarla- Pero como eso es imposible, es un camino sin salida.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –exclamó Hermione. Draco la vio, con su expresión derrotada en el rostro, y eso cambió a sorpresa. La faz de Hermione Granger era de puro poder y energía, dándole a si mismo algo de ánimo.- ¡Buscarás otras maneras, hasta las imposibles, para poder terminar con todo esto! ¡Te está destruyendo poco a poco, y cuando termine, no tendrás nada para dar! ¡Es tan… injusto!

-Nadie dijo que la vida es justa, Granger. Mucho menos conmigo. Tal vez en tu mundo Gryffindor de valentía y finales felices todo sea justo, pero en mi vida, desde que recuerdo, nada ha sido justo. La vida no es para nada justa, y espero que lo aprendas bien. –Draco se burlaba de lo que había oído de Hermione, siendo una tontería para él.

-Pues si no es justa, hay que pelear por la justicia, sobretodo contigo mismo. ¿Es justo que tus padres te arrebataran la voluntad de vivir en tu infancia? ¡No! ¿Es justo que ahora tú estés como alma en pena por eso? ¡No! ¿Es justo que ahora no puedas hacer nada al respecto, que tu destino no te de ganas de vivir tu propia vida? ¡No, para nada! La justicia no es algo que se da, sino por lo cual se pelea hasta perder el aliento. Debes buscar una razón lo suficientemente fuerte como para desligarte, lo suficientemente poderosa para pelear sin desertar. La encontrarás, tan solo debes esforzarte, sin dar el brazo a torcer. –la energía de Hermione apenas llegaba a tocar la fría y alejada mentalidad de Draco, al igual que su cerrado corazón a la esperanza. Pero lo llegaba a rozar, y eso era suficiente.

-¿Y cómo, si yo soy un Malfoy? –se volvió a burlar él, pero en el fondo reconfortado por la completa confianza que en el depositaba la castaña. Generalmente nadie confiaba en él, nadie y sin dar ninguna excepción. Ni sus amigos, ni su disminuida familia, ni siquiera el mismo. Y ahí estaba ella, dándole a ver que no todo estaba perdido, y que podía forjar su propio camino. ¡Merlín, tenía dieciséis años, aún era joven y tenía corazón!

-Precisamente. He oído decir que los Malfoy no se dejan mandar por nadie que no sean ellos mismos. Tú no eres la excepción a la regla, de eso estoy completamente segura. Me encargaré de hacer eso. –La sonrisa de Hermione, a la vez que caminaba de espaldas y sin darle la espalda en ningún momento, le decían que lo que escucharía no sería nada que le agradara.

-¿Cómo?

-Pues, como tus padres no tienen ningún control sobre tus sentimientos y emociones, aún tenemos algo. –Ella se acercó, viéndole fijamente, con una chispa de diversión al fondo de sus candentes ojos oscuros.- No por nada soy Hermione Granger, pensadora de ideas perfectas.

-Y fogata enorme de esperanzas andantes, hay que agregar. ¿Estas segura que no has salido de una tarjeta de buenos deseos muggle? –dijo él, cansado ya de tanto parloteo de Hermione ante los planes que ella forjaba, totalmente convencida de que iban a funcionar, y no es que no tuviera fe, pero Draco simplemente no se quería desilusionar luego.

-Pues, seguramente. Nunca me he concentrado en lo peor que podría llegar a ser, sino en lo positivo y la experiencia que puedes sacar de todo esto. –habían llegado a la biblioteca, ambos frente a frente, y hablando sería y relajadamente como cualquier otra pareja de alumnos, pero que trataban un tema tan delicado como lo era él. Seguían viéndose directamente a los ojos, con expresiones y sensaciones a flor de piel, para sorpresa de Draco.

-Y en mi caso, ¿Cuál es la parte positiva? –le retó, a lo que ella respondió sin ninguna dificultad.

-Tener compañeras de escuela que aún siguen creyendo en las esperanzas que todos pierden en la niñez, demostrando espíritu Gryffindor. –Hermione tomó sus libros de los brazos de Draco, y ya teniéndolos en sus manos, se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta de la biblioteca, dejando ver su cara en una expresión de disgusto.- Madame Pince hará una sopa de Hermione Granger por no llegar a con los libros a tiempo. Deséame suerte.

-Suerte, supongo. –Draco se encogió de hombros, pero Hermione sabía que sí le estaba deseando suerte para no ser convertida en sopa de alumna de Hogwarts. Ella rió ante el gesto tan contradictorio del muchacho, pero inmediatamente, y con una sonrisa, le habló.

-Nos vemos a las ocho menos cuarto en la punta derecha de la escalera que lleva al vestíbulo, viendo desde las escaleras. No llegues tarde, o te perderás del espectáculo.

-Ni un solo segundo, señorita Granger. –ella bufó ante su catalogación, pero no pudo evitar seguirle el juego: estaba de un sano buen humor, que hacía que todo lo encontrase divertido y de buen talante.

-Pues le espero impaciente, señor Malfoy. –y, dándole un casto beso en la mejilla, ingresó a la biblioteca, muy risueña.

Draco, luego de verla desaparecer por la puerta, se dio media vuelta, y empezó a caminar lentamente, tocándose de vez en cuando la ardiente mejilla. Que cuando pensaba en la enorme y radiante sonrisa de Hermione, junto a su expresión y felicidad y viveza en sus ojos marrones, se encendían, mostrando lo que sus palabras nunca dirían. Había besado a muchas chicas antes, y en candentes besos en labios, casi tocándose las amígdalas del otro, como sabía que ella lo catalogaría. Entonces ¿Por qué ella era diferente? ¿Por qué todo con ella todo era diferente? Tal vez era Gryffindor, y eso lo explicaba todo.

O tal vez él estaba cambiando, sin darse cuenta verdaderamente, y por eso el mundo se le antojaba diferente y mucho más alegre que lo normal. Estaba cambiando, y por esa altruista de Hermione Granger.

No lo sabía, pero ninguna de las dos opciones excluía a la otra. Simplemente, ella era Hermione Granger, y no había duda de que lo estaba trastornando. ¿Para bien o para mal? No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero tampoco quería saberlo. Ambos se caían bien, y ella le apoyaría. Con eso le bastaba. Con que ella estuviera para él le bastaba por siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todo el mundo. Me tardé más que en crear el primer capítulo, pero supongo que les gustará el resultado. Decidí dividir el Baile en sí en tres partes: I, II y III. Son sobre las diferentes partes de introducción, desarrollo con el clímax y desenlace. Van a ser cinco capítulos (y si recibo suficientes reviews me animo a hacer un epílogo.<strong>

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Despidiéndose en esta edición de "Baile de Navidad",**

**Casey Malfoy (reconocida internacionalmente como SeleneCassiopeiaMalfoy)**


	3. Albatros Aparentium

**Baile de Navidad**

_Capítulo 3__: Albatros Aparentium_

Draco caminaba distraído por los pasillos con su acostumbrada compañía: desde hacía algún tiempo, Pansy se le había pegado como una lapa, sin dejarle moverse más que cuando iban a clases distintas, siendo estos los únicos momentos libres en los cuales podía estar libre de la peste que implicaba estar en el radio de Pansy Parkinson. Aunque había intentado varias veces alejarla con sus palabras, con sus actos y con sus amenazas, Pansy siempre quería llenar todo con sus palabras, con sus gestos, con sus mohines de niña caprichosa y mimada. Cada berrinche que hacía por lo mal que le trataba, según ella, le hacía crispar los nervios, y por cada chillido que retumbaba en sus oídos surgido por la potente garganta de la Slytherin, Draco sentía que envejecía unos siete años por lo menos. Y si seguía con ese patrón de molestias, iba a llegar a su ancianidad en menos tiempo de lo que dices "Quidditch". De hecho, ya había estado pensando en hacer un testamento si no hechizaba a Pansy primero.

-…Y Draco, Blaise me llevará al baile, como sabes, pero dices una palabra y yo voy junto a ti. Ya sabes, para bailar muy juntos y pasarla muy bien en toda la noche… -el aludido volvió a la realidad, que se mostraba en el aspecto de ir en camino de la clase de Transformaciones esa mañana. Pansy iba colgada del brazo que no llevaba su mochila, y le parloteaba acerca de todos los detalles que poseía, como su pareja, su vestido, sus zapatos, su maquillaje, que se había cortado el cabello hacia algunas semanas, que si todo iba bien iba a ser la chica más deseada en todo Hogwarts, y miles de cosas más. Pero, como siempre, Draco la ignoraba. Efectivamente, chicas como Pansy Parkinson eran la razón por la cual iría con Hermione al baile, pero no lo había dicho a nadie, por lo cual Pansy hacía como si el no tuviese pareja y que moría por llevarla a ella, lo cual no sucedería –y haría todo lo posible por evitarlo, estaba seguro- aunque fuese la última mujer soltera en el mundo entero.-… Y mi vestido será color guinda. Ese es un color que combina con todo, ¿sabes? Yo me encargué de supervisar todo el trabajo de los elfos. Tú sabes que si uno no los vigila pueden arruinarlo todo, esas pequeñas pestes torpes ni siquiera serían capaces de usar una aguja si no tuvieran amos.

Esa era otra razón de "porque Hermione y no Pansy". La Slytherin era despiadada con todo el mundo al cual ella considerara como inferior, y si le dabas un puesto de cargo real frente a otra criatura, sería una tirana maligna, que por tan solo la falta de razones le llevaba a maltratar a los elfos domésticos. No había nada más distinto que Hermione, siendo esta la única parte activa de la P.E.D.D.O., afiliación que sabía no funcionaba, pero que demostraba que ella quería hacer el cambio sin saber cómo moverse más rápido. Y la última razón era…

-¡DRACO, NO ME ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO! –La razón número tres era que con Hermione, su oído no sufría. Nunca gritaba, nunca hacía berrinches ni lloriqueaba para obtener lo que quisiera. Siempre tenía lengua suficiente como para acallar a los demás, siendo así divertido molestarla a sabiendas de que la obligaba a defenderse. En cuanto a Pansy…- ¡NO ME PRESTAS ATENCIÓN Y CADA VEZ ES MÁS FRECUENTE! ¿ES OTRA, CIERTO?

-¿Qué? –La cabeza de Draco iba a explotar si seguía así, pero no tenía ninguna manera de alejarla.- ¿Qué otra, Pansy?

-Otra chica. Tienes a otra chica como novia, ¡y no nos quieres decir! –la primera reacción de Draco y lo primero que sintió fue la incredulidad. Es decir, él era un Malfoy, y todo Slytherin sabía que no había que molestar a su príncipe, pero claro, no es que Pansy tuviera muchas luces. La segunda reacción y sentimiento fue la ira, sintiendo que, si no fuera una chica, le iba a dar un puñetazo en el rostro. Y la tercera reacción fue la defensiva. Y como era un Slytherin, él se defendía con el sarcasmo y la actuación, preferentemente.

-¿Y eso a ti qué? –al escuchar la respuesta ácida del que creía ya su nuevo novio, Pansy puso una cara de ofendida, y exclamando con voz muy fuerte, pidió, lo que creía, le correspondía.

-¡Que debes invitarme a salir, por supuesto!

-Pansy, tú no me gustas, nunca me has gustado ni me gustarás. Yo… -Draco suspiró hondo. Si no se lo decía ahora, a ella y al resto del mundo que siguiera sus intenciones, el baile le iba a decir unas cuantas verdades a los demás. Incluyendo también a Potty y a Weasel- tengo pareja para el baile. Tú tienes a Blaise, y eso debería de bastarte.

-Draco, yo soy la única mujer que es para ti. Blaise no es nadie, tan solo… tan solo es mi segunda opción. Yo sé que tú quieres llevarme a mí al baile, y que por creer que no estaba disponible elegiste a otra chica, pero no es así, amor. Draco, mi Draquito, yo soy tuya, y de nadie más. Yo sé que vamos a ir al baile, los dos juntos.

-Entonces, yo creo que vamos a tener problemas, pues yo nunca, en mi vida, querría atarme a una chica como tú. A quien quiero llevar al baile es de mi sola intención, y aunque fueses la última chica soltera en el mundo entero, no te pediría a ti que me acompañases, y con Blaise o sin él, si yo quisiera hipotéticamente el ir contigo habría hecho todo lo posible. Y creo que, si yo no he movido ni un solo dedo para obtener tu compañía, debería de bastarte lo que te estoy dando: nada. Además. –Si no fuese porque era de Pansy de quien hablaba y él era Draco Malfoy, eso casi parecería un mal intento de obra teatral a lo Gilderoy Lockhart. De hecho, se sentía un actor de segunda, pero era un Slytherin, así que con la mirada más fría que pudo emitir, culminó la oración.- No me llamo Draquito, y ese es el peor error que pudieses cometer.

-Pero, yo…

-Nos vemos, Pansy. –"nos vemos en el infierno", pensó en su fuero interno, y escapó lo más rápido posible de la escena que Pansy querría montar.

Y, luego de estar mucho tiempo con la molestia que podía llegar a ser la chica Slytherin, se alejó.

**Biblioteca, después de almuerzo.**

Draco, luego de pasar un rato a solas y disfrutando del silencio que le rodeaba, se dirigió a la biblioteca. Razón: si Pansy ya se había enterado que él tenía como pareja a otra chica, de seguro querría obtener venganza de quien no se lo merecía. Por lo tanto, necesitaba decirle a su pareja, quien era Hermione Granger, que debía cuidarse. ¿Por qué? Principalmente, dos razones. La primera era que si la humillaban a ella, lo pasaban a llevar a él, y nadie en su vida pasaba a llevar a un Malfoy. Era un código que se debía respetar por las serpientes. Y la segunda razón era que no quería que la vida de Hermione fuese un infierno, pues… ehm… ¡para eso estaba él! Sí, él debía hacerle la vida imposible de la peor manera, y por eso no se podían meter con ella. Sí…

Como de costumbre, a esa hora Hermione estaba revisando la biblioteca, al parecer buscando un libro en específico. No avanzaba mucho, pues a cada segundo estaba distrayéndose con cualquier ejemplar en las estanterías, siguiendo en la búsqueda del misterioso libro. Y ya llevaba cuatro libros en sus manos cuando en realidad debía pedir solo uno, el cual debía usar para hacer la redacción de Transformaciones sobre los principios de los encantamientos y propiedades de la transformación. Ya se los sabía, pero prefería agregar material y datos para que fuese aún más contundente de lo que sería solamente con el libro de clases. Y como estaba tan distraída leyendo los títulos de los libros, no escuchó como un alumno se acercaba rápidamente a ella, a la sección más alejada de la puerta. No habían muchos estudiantes si por no muchos tomamos en cuenta a unos dos que estaban devolviendo sus libros a Madame Pince, al otro lado del lugar.

-¡Granger! –escuchando una voz profunda llamándola, la respiración de alguien en su nuca y la repentina aparición, Hermione se asustó, y de esas veces en que era de verdad. Es decir, escuela de magia, sola en ese rincón de la biblioteca, ambiente espectral… tenía lógica. Y soltando los libros de improviso, dio un gritito que provenía desde el fondo de sus pulmones, que con los estantes de libros en su alrededor, cortó el eco, agregando un respingo que iba incluido en el pack del horror. Tan pronto como se recuperó del susto (que fueron dos o tres segundos), notó que el alguien que la había llamado se estaba riendo. Un momento… ¿riendo? Y, dándose vuelta, lo vio a él, y por eso sus manos se dirigieron automáticamente a golpearle el hombro.- ¡Ouch!

-Te lo mereces por querer ser un espíritu de ultratumba. –sentenció, y empezó a recoger los libros que habían caído al piso. Draco, quien aún seguía riendo por la escenita que Hermione había realizado al mejor estilo de película de terror, le ayudó.

-Y tú te lo mereces por sugestionada. No creo que todas las personas que te buscan sean recibidas con un grito y un golpe, y espero que tú tampoco lo creas.

-Es solo que, Malfoy, contigo todo es diferente. Desde las peleas hasta las veces en que la pasas sin insultarme, o cuando yo te golpeo o te hechizo.

-¿Y eso lo tengo que tomar como un halago o un insulto?

-Tómalo como quieras, pero creo que es un término medio. –Los libros ya estaban recogidos del suelo y bien apilados en la estantería que, para la altura de Draco quedaban algo pequeñas, ya que posiblemente eran del mismo tamaño. Hermione, quien ya se veía algo más calmada, volvió su faz, blanca pero sonrosada por el frío, a Draco.- Ya, ¿Qué querías?

-Hablar contigo.

-¿Y sobre que, si se puede saber?

-Pues… -¿Cómo empezar sin que le asesinara a sangre fría? Estaban solos en un pasillo que estaba demasiado lejos para que algún alumno en su sano juicio paseara por allí, y luego estaba el que Madame Pince no se levantaría de su sitio a no ser que media biblioteca estuviera en llamas. Pero la cara de Hermione, que ya empezaba a expresar su impaciencia, le decía que no tenía mucho tiempo para replantearse las veces en que Madame Pince hubiese salido de la biblioteca en horarios de trabajo.- Como le he dicho a Pansy que yo ya tengo pareja, ella no se lo ha tomado muy bien. Y ya que los chismes corren en Hogwarts como escobas en mundial de Quidditch, probablemente vaya a querer… tú sabes… vengarse.

-¿Qué? ¿Pansy Parkinson? –Hermione, luego de la estupefacción que bañó su rostro, soltó una risita a la vez que volvía a tomar los libros. Ignorando a medias al chico rubio que estaba a su lado en busca de una respuesta más contundente, siguió buscando el ejemplar que necesitaba.- Malfoy, si Parkinson es o era tu novia, no tengo problemas en que vayas con ella si es lo que quieres. Después de todo, si me va a hacer la vida imposible a mí y te va a gritar o decir cosas cuando estés en su campo visual, no creo que sea algo afortunado a no ser que de verdad estés perdidamente enamorado de mí, lo cual no es el caso.

Draco bufó sonoramente a la vez que la seguía. Como gesto inconsciente, le quitó los libros que cargaba en sus brazos a la Gryffindor, y replanteó una respuesta que ella sí entendería.

-Granger, si yo quisiera a Pansy como mi pareja, hubiese hecho incluso que Blaise, su pareja, rodara colina abajo para que se quebrara ambas piernas y no pudiese bailar, en un caso extremo claro está. Pero no lo quiero y mucho menos que esa pervertida mujer vaya a corromper mi inocencia. –terminó con palabras lastimeras, haciendo que Hermione hiciera rodar los ojos.

-Tú tienes de inocencia lo que yo tengo de cotilla, así que es mejor que no piense en que habrá hecho Parkinson para que no la quieras como pareja. Es guapa, es Slytherin, es sangre pura… y no es que me parezca mejor, sino que ella es compatible contigo.

-Pero olvidas que es racista, no muy inteligente por no decir que tiene el coeficiente intelectual de una dona muggle, y aunque me quiere como pareja oficial sé que no se conformara con solo un hombre, aún si es Draco Malfoy. Además, ¿con quién iras tú si yo estoy con otra persona? –le preguntó, creyendo ponerla en una encrucijada. Pero ella tan solo se encogió en hombros y con su dedo índice en los lomos de los libros, siguió buscando.

-No es gran cosa si es que no quieres ir conmigo. No puede ser tanto, y siempre habrá más bailes después de este, así que no es que me pierda de mucho. Creo que tengo trabajo pendiente de la última clase de Transformaciones y no he terminado el ensayo de Flitwick. De hecho, si no fuera porque tengo pareja, me quedaría actualizando deberes. –Esperen… ¿Hermione Granger se quería perder el baile de Navidad de Dumbledore? ¿Al que tanto esfuerzo le habían puesto todos? ¿El genial baile de Navidad? Algo raro sucedía, y un Malfoy nunca se queda con la duda.

-Granger, sé que tú no eres asidua a salir de noche ni tampoco a bailar desenfrenadamente, pero si no quieres ir al baile de este año, es porque algo raro te sucede. ¿Qué pasa? ¿McGonagall no te dio puntos por alguna respuesta? ¿Potter te ignoró completamente por su novia comadreja? ¿O Weasley te dejo de lado por esa noviecita Gryffindor? –el rostro de Hermione, que estaba cabizbajo, le dijo que había dado en el clavo. El mentón de Hermione se elevó, así dándole un aspecto altanero, pero no se veía poderosa, ni segura. Se veía asustada, rota, como si una herida le estuviese supurando, pero se estaba escudando bajo diferentes máscaras para que nadie tocase esa herida. Y eso, sin querer, preocupó una parte de Draco, esa parte que no usaba en lo más mínimo simplemente porque no tenía a nadie con quien usarla… a excepción (odiosa excepción, debía aclarar) de ella.- ¿Es eso? ¿Potter y Weasley te ignoran por sus noviecitas?

-Si te refieres a Ginny y a Lavender, pues en realidad no es que sea algo novedoso. Siempre están con ellas, y se besan, y se miran… como si nada más en el mundo importara más que el otro. Y eso… no es algo nuevo, por tanto, no es que me afecte, en serio. Yo… estoy bien, solo algo cansada. –Hermione le dio una mirada y una sonrisa que intentaban ser de una persona agotada por el trabajo que hacía. Pero Draco la conocía demasiado bien como para poder creerle, además de que no le creía.

-Granger, tú nunca te cansas. Puedes dormir cinco horas o menos y siempre podrás hacer todo lo que te pidan o debas hacer. Además, si tus amigos no te prestan la debida atención, eso te deja en segundo plano, ¿cierto? –Hermione, quien no podía creer que le sucediese eso a ella, tan solo puedo asentir con fingida indiferencia. Se suponía que nadie debía saberlo, que ella estaba bien, que no necesitaba a nadie.- Pero eres demasiado fuerte como para dejarte abatir tan solo por eso, así que es otra cosa. ¿Qué es? Y lo sé, así que no me mientas.

La mirada acerada que le dirigió Draco la desarmaba poco a poco, más por lo definido y potente que por lo atrayentes que eran. Y como él ya le había dicho un secreto profundo, ella también debía hacerlo como deuda tácita. Respiró profundo un par de veces, le devolvió la mirada, y luego se fijó en lo interesantes que eran las cubiertas de los libros que el Slytherin tenía en sus brazos.

-Yo… les pedí que me dijeran si mi vestido para el baile era bonito. Estaba en su cuarto, y quería su opinión de verdad, así que los obligué a verlo. Yo… lo diseñé yo misma, y no sabía si en realidad me quedaba bien, así que lo examinaron a consciencia. Me dijeron indiferentemente que sí, era bonito. Les pregunté si era solo bonito, porque era tal y como si hablaran del clima para mañana, como si no les interesara. Y ellos contestaron que sí. Me conformé con lo que dijeron, pues la verdad es que no tienen un léxico muy desarrollado en cuanto a lo que apariencia se refiere, por lo que me preocupe. De hecho. –Y meditó un poco antes de seguir.- Creo que no quería que me diesen su opinión real, sino que me dijeran que yo era bonita, muy bonita.

-¿Y qué sucedió luego?

-Yo había guardado mi vestido en el fondo de mi armario, para que nadie lo viese, y estábamos en la sala común. Ginny y Lavender, las dos juntas, les pidieron que fueran a la habitación de los chicos, y yo fui por curiosidad, porque no era nada de parejas o algo parecido. Me invitaron ellas, a decir verdad. Ella querían su opinión sobre sus vestidos para el baile, si les quedaba bien y todo eso. Sus vestidos eran lindos, y me gustaron. Les dije la verdad, aunque con Lavender el color rosa chillón no iría con su cabello o que el dorado no va con Ginny. Pero… Harry y Ron se deshicieron en palabras en lo que respecta a ellos. Hermoso… creo que precioso fue lo menos que les dijeron. Yo sabía que esos no eran los vestidos reales, que tan solo era una prueba para que les dijesen algo halagador. Pero, la forma en que lo dijeron fue tierna. Están muy enamorados, y yo tan solo soy un mal tercio para lo que ellos tienen.

-Te tienen descuidada. –sentenció él.

-Más o menos. Sé que no es su culpa, pero la verdad es que tener un reducido grupo de amigos me está jugando en contra. Y sé que no debería molestarme o importarme, que yo misma debiera bastarme, pero es complicado cuando todo el mundo te ignora y te sientes la mujer invisible. Todas son más bonitas que yo, y siempre quedo en último plano haga lo que haga. Y aunque suene como una niña insegura es porque es así. –pareciera a punto de llorar, y aunque fuese algo demasiado sensiblero para su gusto y el de la misma Hermione, la quería hacer sentir mejor. Que él fuera una razón para que sonriera. Porque tenía lindos dientes, y una linda sonrisa. Luminosa, así era ella.

-Granger, la razón por la que yo quiero que seas mi pareja y no cualquiera es porque tú eres diferente. Diferente en un buen sentido. Siempre tienes una respuesta para todo y todos, ya sea una duda de McGonagall o Longbottom, o que yo te diga algo hiriente. Eres benévola con los demás, y siempre tienes que pensar lo mejor de las personas sea quien sea, incluyéndome a mí. Además, si dejaste a todos con la boca abierta en cuarto año, quisiera ver que tal te luces mañana. –le guiñó un ojo a la vez que veía cómo se sonrojaba. Ella nunca recibía cumplidos, y mucho menos desde que la habían dejado de lado. Y Draco Malfoy se sorprendía gratamente a veces cuando esa chica se sonrojaba.

-Gracias, Malfoy. –y sonrió. Fue especial, porque no le sonreía ni a Harry o a Ron por alguna broma, no le sonreía a Neville por hacerle sentir mejor, no le sonreía a alguna persona, como un profesor, por cortesía. Le sonreía a Draco, no a Malfoy en realidad. Y le sonreía porque le había hecho sentir mejor.- ¿Me querrías ayudar a encontrar un libro?

-¿Cuál? –preguntó él, aparentemente solícito luego de que ella se relajara y se mostrara más abierta.

-Es uno sobre los principios de los encantamientos y las propiedades de la transformación. Había unos pocos ejemplares, y no creo que los hayan utilizado todos, pues solo tenían un par de datos para los de sexto que se pueden encontrar en otros libros, y son principalmente por lo básico de las Transformaciones. Había cinco, pero no encuentro ninguno.

-Si es tan solo para los de cursos inferiores, pues podría estar en otra estantería, ¿no crees, Granger? –Hermione, quien pareció pensarlo un instante, asintió. Y, con la seguridad del que conoce bien la biblioteca, se dirigió a las estanterías de transformaciones para los de sexto. Llegando ya al lugar, con Draco pisándole los talones, paseó su dedo índice en los lomos de los libros, buscando el tomo que necesitaba rápidamente. Iba muy rápido, por lo que no tardó mucho tiempo en detenerse en alguno de ellos.

-Puede que… tal vez podría ser que… ¡lo he encontrado! –Exclamó en voz baja la chica, sacando el libro correspondiente.- "Transformación: Principios elementales". Solo quedaba uno, ¿crees esa suerte, Malfoy?

-¿Qué es eso?

-¿Eh? –Hermione se volteó hacia donde estaba su compañero, quien señalaba curioso un libro oscuro, que tenía grabado un símbolo muy extraño en el lomo, dorado pero con una figura bamboleante y algo atrayente.- Pues, supongo que debe de ser sobre transformaciones… o está en el estante incorrecto. Peligroso no debe ser, pues sino estaría en la sección prohibida, pero puede que algún alumno se haya equivocado y…

-Shhh… -le susurró Draco, sacando con maestría el libro de su lugar. Era pesado, aproximadamente unas seiscientas páginas por lo menos, pero tan delgadas y frágiles como las de una verdadera Biblia. Abriendo por fin el libro, los dos leyeron lo que rezaba el encabezado:

"_Transformaciones de magia antigua"_

-Nunca lo he visto por aquí nunca… ¿de qué tratará? –la curiosidad de Hermione, que subía efervescentemente dentro de sí, la llevaba a leer lo que ese antiguo e interesante libro les mostraba a ambos, sin poder refrenar por nada su sed por el conocimiento.

-¿Transformaciones relacionada con magia antigua, tal vez? –Ironizó Draco, pero no pudo evitar pasar la página para ver que más decía, que seguía.- "_De sillas a aves ancestrales, de árboles a dragones" _–leyó atentamente.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Transformaciones avanzadas? Es prácticamente imposible transformar un árbol a un dragón. Imposible.

-Y sin embargo, aquí dice cómo. –Draco hizo el ademán de pasar la página, pues lo que veían era el enunciado y un dibujo a lápiz (lo de antiguo nada se lo podía quitar), pero fue frenado en seco por Hermione, quien escandalizada le sostuvo los dedos con su mano.

-Aun así. –le interrumpió, quitándole el libro hasta rodearlo con sus brazos, alejándolo del chico.- Es peligroso. Se necesitarían muchos magos bien coordinados y enseñados como para siguiera dominar un dragón real, ¿Cómo será transformar uno? Y además, apenas somos alumnos de sexto año como para hacer cosas como esas.

-Pero… Granger.

-No. Lo dejaré en su lugar y haremos como si nunca hubiese pasado. Incluso podría dejarlo en la sección prohibida, este libro es dinamita en las manos equivocadas… -farfulló Hermione en voz baja.

-Granger, ese libro, aunque no hagamos lo que dice, es oro puro. Nunca nadie ha escuchado como transformar un dragón, son criaturas mágicas que no se pueden hechizar. ¿Y ahí te enseñan cómo transformar un objeto inanimado a una de esas bestias? Es irreal, pero está allí. ¿Quién sabe que más guarda? ¿Qué desafíos y enseñanzas que en Hogwarts nunca nos dirán?

-Puede ser magia oscura… -balbuceó casi sin que se le entendiera, pues ella también quería leer el libro, no necesitaba de la persuasión para desear conocer los secretos que tanto anhelaba conocer.- Puede ser peligroso.

-No creo que por leer un par de líneas iremos a caer al piso muertos, un libro no puede hacer eso, menos un libro de Hogwarts. Solo… es el conocer. –los ojos de Draco, al igual que los de Hermione, brillaban de curiosidad, emoción y anhelo. ¿Qué podrían encontrar en ese libro? ¿Qué podrían conocer, aprender, controlar? Las posibilidades eran ilimitadas.

-Malfoy… tendrías que pedirlo tú. –sentenció. Una sonrisa satisfecha se dibujó en su rostro, y asintió a lo que Hermione decía.- Con estos libros ya no puedo pedir más, así que tú serás quien lo pida para compartirlo los dos.

-Muy bien. Vamos.

Aunque había pasado gran parte de su vida escolar dentro de la biblioteca de Hogwarts, nunca había pasado tan rápido desde el fondo hasta el principio en tan poco tiempo. Tendría que ver que ella nunca corría dentro de ese recinto de los libros, ni que el peso de los mismos le impedía moverse rápida o ágilmente, o que no necesitaba correr cuando había mesas de estudio para sentarse a leer. Draco llevaba los libros de Hermione con un brazo, y con la mano de su otro brazo llevaba a Hermione, lo más rápido que le diesen sus largas piernas. Como él era mucho más alto que ella podía ir más rápido, por lo que en menos de lo que dices "Chuddley Cannons" llegaron a la mesa de Madame Pince. La anciana señora estaba ordenando, apilando y marcando libros en su escritorio, lugar del que nunca nadie le había visto salir, y levantando su arisca mirada a los dos jóvenes que llegaron sin aliento y con una mirada brillante, les preguntó tan fría como el ambiente de allá afuera.

-¿Libro?

-Todos estos para Hermione Granger. –dijo Draco sin inmutarse, colocando en una pila perfecta los que llevaba de su compañera, mientras que la misma, quien llevaba el "preciado libro", intentaba recuperar la respiración para no morir sofocada por la corta carrera maratónica que le había tocado correr.

-Y este para Draco Malfoy. –farfulló ella, colocando el que quedaba junto a los otros.

Sin ninguna palabra más –tampoco es que Madame Pince fuese muy habladora, a fin de cuentas-, les devolvió los libros. Llevando de nuevo a la Gryffindor de la mano, corrió hasta un aula vacía. Por suerte, esta estaba vacía –ya que el frío que había no era muy acogedor como para reunirse a esa hora en cualquier otro lugar que no fuera una Sala Común- y allí los dos se sentaron –o, de nuevo, Draco arrastró a Hermione hasta un par de sillas-. La luz no era suficiente, por lo que con un hechizo no verbal de la castaña unas luces de color neutro iluminaron la estancia, dándole un ambiente cálido. Y como el frío era suficiente como para hacer helar un buey en la cima del Himalaya, se cubrió lo más posible con su capa, ignorando la falta de guantes, que serían muy útiles en esos instantes.

-¿Qué dirá? –dijo Draco, aún sin abrir el libro, pero examinándolo cuidadosamente con sus manos. Hermione, fijándose en su compañero, se dio cuenta de que las manos del chico era suaves, muy blancas y de uñas limpias y perfectas. Sus dedos eran largos y finos, muy perfectos. Fijándose en las suyas, vio que eran pequeñas en comparación, de uñas cortas y algunas durezas toscas por usar la pluma tantas veces, con algunas manchas de tinta por aquí y por allá. Eran diferentes, pero no por ello malo.

-¿Por qué no lo lees de una vez? –le dijo, llevando la lógica de su lado. No por nada era Hermione Granger.

-Si no fuera porque lo voy a leer, te respondería, Granger. –respondiendo, Hermione bufó.

-Sí, claro.

**Dos horas después**

-Inténtalo de nuevo. –le animó Hermione. Como se había negado tajantemente a probar cualquier hechizo que encontrara (ya que aparentemente el libro no tenía autor alguno, ni marca que dijese algo sobre el escritor), Draco intentaba hacer salir un ave de fuego de su varita. Como era magia blanca pero antigua y muy compleja, esas aves eran domesticadas, de diferente tamaño, brillo y forma de acuerdo al mago. Luego de intentar durante mucho tiempo, Draco no había sacado más que unas cuantas lenguas pequeñas de fuego. Eran como un patronus, pero simplemente y por más que intentara, no funcionaba.- De seguro estás haciendo algo mal y por eso no funciona.

-Eso es fácil de decir cuando no eres tú quien lo hace. –le respondió, malhumorado. Hermione, ya acostumbrada a esos comentarios, le siguió aconsejando a su manera.- "Para hacer aparecer a su ave, necesita tener un sentimiento cálido y firme en el pecho, hacer una floritura rápida con la mano diestra del mago o hechicera y pronunciar fuerte y claro el hechizo _Albatros __Aparentium__"_. Ahora, tan solo siente esa emoción cálida, parecida al fuego, para que sea lo suficientemente fuerte, y luego realizas el hechizo. Vamos, que no es tan difícil.

-Lo es cuando no sabes que sentir, ni cuánto.

-Pues, tan solo recuerda muy fuerte. Imprégnate de algún recuerdo, inspírate y luego pronuncia el hechizo. –respirando hondo, Draco cerró los ojos. Estaba decidido a realizar ese hechizo, que tan solo dos personas lo conocían en Hogwarts: el mismo y Hermione. El nivel era bastante avanzado, y que algo saliera de su varita ya lo hacía un mago capacitado. Pero… ¿Cómo hacerlo por completo? La idea era que un ave saliera fácilmente de su varita, y luego revoloteara unos segundos por la habitación, en el caso de los magos completos, pues en los más fuertes debían salir por unos minutos. Al extender el sentimiento era la duración del hechizo. ¿Pero que sentir?

-Muy bien.

¿Qué podría recordar? ¿Su fiesta de cumpleaños a los cinco? Era el primer recuerdo nítido que tenía, y tan solo recordaba que el pastel estaba delicioso, y que su padre le había dicho que ya era un hombre, un hombre grande. Fue en ese instante en que le regaló una escoba de carrera para niños. Volando por los jardines de la Mansión Malfoy, había sido un día feliz. Se concentró, y sintió esa emoción, esa felicidad que vivió al surcar el cielo –aunque solo fueran tres metros-.

-_Albatros Aparentium_. –dijo, con una voz segura. De nuevo, las chispas que revoloteaban salieron, pero no se vio nada más. Al parecer, no era suficiente.

¿Qué más? A los ocho, cuando había sido Navidad. Ese año había sido una navidad feliz, pues además de que había recibido todos los regalos que quería, su madre le había cantado canciones, había tocado piano para todos y escuchando sus historias ancestrales de los Black se quedó dormido en sus brazos. Las galletas de canela y vainilla junto con el dulce aroma de su madre era un recuerdo feliz. Volvió a concentrarse, en la calidez del abrazo y el amor de las canciones.

-_¡Albatros Aparentium!_ –exclamó. Las mismas chispas, pero más nítidas, fue lo único que salió. Era un recuerdo tierno, pero no lo suficiente.

¿Qué más? No recordaba nada más que fuese algo feliz, fuera del reencuentro con su familia al terminar el año escolar, o reír de lo burdo de sus amigos, pero algo auténticamente feliz… nada.

-¿Por qué no lo intentas tú? –le preguntó irritado. No lo iba a lograr simplemente porque no tenía un recuerdo feliz. Era como el patronus, pero mucho más complicado. Y, añadiendo en un susurro propio.- De seguro a ti si te sale.

-Pues… ¿estás seguro? –le preguntó dubitativa. No sabía si lo iba a lograr, pero tenía vagas esperanzas. Por respuesta, él solo asintió.- Muy bien.

Cambiando lugares, pues Draco estaba en medio del aula y Hermione leyendo sobre una mesa, la chica elevó la varita y se concentró en algún recuerdo feliz.

-¡_Albatros Aparentium! _-No le costó mucho, pero luego de varios intentos –un recuerdo más fuerte que otro- pudo sacar un ave de fuego de la punta de su varita. Lo anormal del mismo hechizo era que el fuego, en vez de ser rojo (como las chispas que salían de la varita de Draco), era blanco y albino. El ave no era muy grande, ni muy vivaz, pero el aura era tan pura y poderosa que Hermione se impresionó mucho. Dando un par de revoloteos, se sentó en el hombro de Hermione, quedando así cómoda y segura. Pero con un guiño, el ave desapareció.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? –preguntó incrédulo y aún algo irritado el muchacho, con la vista fija en el hombro de Hermione, justo donde había desaparecido el ave.

-Yo… -tartamudeó, sin creer lo que había visto.- Tan solo recordé cuando paseaba con mi abuela Jean en el campo de su casa, cuando ella me contaba sus historias…

-¿Qué? -¿Tan simple? ¿El pasaba la mejor Navidad de su vida a los ocho y ella con solo recordar podía sacar al ave? Pero sus pensamientos de incredulidad extrema se detuvieron cuando los ojos de Hermione se anegaron de lágrimas. Nunca la había visto llorar así, tan quebrada, como si una máscara hubiese caído hasta el fondo, dejándole ver el recuerdo de su abuela. No lloraba, pero sus ojos torturados en los recuerdos eran suficientes para poder palpar su dolor. Nunca hubiera imaginado que algo tan fuerte en un recuerdo hubiese podido hacerla llorar.

-Cuando yo era pequeña, la abuelita Jean me llevaba a pasear por las viñas y por los campos, recogiendo flores y contándome historia de su niñez, de mi madre. Lo pasábamos bien, pero un día se enfermó. –una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, en una triste imitación a la original, contando una historia que ya tenía un final preciso, y que a Draco no le costó mucho adivinar.

-Granger… no es necesario… -empezó a decir él, pero Hermione le interrumpió, contándole lo que nunca le había dicho a nadie. No venía a cuento sacarlo con los Gryffindor, aunque fueran sus amigos, ni tampoco con su familia, que llevaba el golpe igual que ella. ¿Quién mejor que él, un duro Slytherin que tenía corazón?

-No mejoró por mucho que la trataron, y al final se fue al cielo, con mi abuelito. Yo… tenía diez años, y era invierno. –Aun sin soltar las lágrimas, agregó.- Y yo casi lo he olvidado.

-Granger. –no quería seguir escuchando, su voz estaba rota, y apenas podía modular una palabra sin saltar a la otra. No podía seguirla escuchando así, tan triste y lastimera, tanto que quisiera hacer cualquier cosa por hacerla feliz. Cualquier cosa.

-Mi recuerdo fue la última vez en que la vi feliz y plena, cuando paseábamos y corríamos. Yo era feliz, y el sentir el sol, pasear descalza por la hierba y pasear con mi abuelita fue lo mejor de mi niñez. Aún no recibía la carta de Hogwarts, y mientras en la escuela yo era la "niña rara", y en casa mis padres no comprendían como yo hacía tantas cosas extrañas, con mi abuelita podía ser yo misma. Podía hacer bailar a las flores conmigo cuando estaba de buen humor, y mi abuela no me decía nada. Tan solo me sonreía, como si supiera lo que yo era. Pero se fue. –y, con una rotura profunda en su voz, bajó la cabeza. Hermione sentía como las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, pero mordiéndose los labios aguantaba los sollozos. Igual que esa vez, todas las noches en su cama.

-Ven aquí. –le dijo Draco con voz calmada, y acercándose a ella, la envolvió con sus brazos. Temblaba como una chihuahua a la que le han derramado un balde de agua fría, pero al abrazarlo de vuelta, se calmó un poco, aunque los sollozos, ahora incontrolados, seguían siendo escuchados por ambos.- Mi abuelo también está allá arriba, y él… él era mi héroe. Cuando era pequeño y me asustaba la oscuridad, mi abuelo siempre decía que siempre que fueras un Malfoy, no debías temerle a la oscuridad. Yo era Draco Malfoy, y no me iba a amedrentar por una tonta falta de luz. Así que me armé con la varita de mi padre y apagué las luces. Y, con la firme convicción de que mi abuelo tenía razón, no me sucedió nada. –parecía casi risueño, lo que hizo que Hermione levantara la mirada. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, pero le veían con curiosidad.

-¿Y qué le sucedió? –dijo entre hipidos. Draco se encogió de hombros con soltura y siguió hablando.

-Murió hace algún tiempo de viruela de dragón. No era precisamente joven, y la enfermedad acabó con él.

-¿Y no lo extrañas? –Hermione no lo entendía. ¿Lo quería, lo había perdido y hablaba así de fácil de él? ¿Cómo?

-¿Cómo extrañas algo que vive contigo todos los días de tu vida? Siempre estará metafóricamente en tu corazón, pero yo creo que siempre que vas a hacer algo incorrecto sale la voz de la razón, o cuando tienes miedo. Y así nunca se va. –le contestó con sencillez.- Ahora, _Fregotego_. –Exclamó, apuntándole al rostro con la varita, pero sujetándole con la otra mano por la cintura.- Tienes la cara limpia.

Draco tenía razón. Las lágrimas que antes corrían como un raudal habían desaparecido, al igual que el resto de la suciedad. Estaba limpia. Viéndole fijamente, le sonrió. De nuevo. Porque ya iban dos veces en ese día en que ese guapo muchacho de ojos grises y cabello rubio le hacía sentir mejor. Y, devolviéndole la sonrisa, la guió fuera del aula.

-¿Sabes que si nos ven así todos van a pensar que es el apocalipsis? –le dijo ella, mejor aunque algo conmocionada aún. Draco rodó los ojos antes de preguntar con curiosidad.

-¿Qué es apocalipsis? –por respuesta, Hermione solo rió.

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí una nueva entrega de "Baile de Navidad". Espero que todos hayas esperado con razón, pues es un capítulo complicado que ha dejado a Hermione como una magdalena frente a ese chico que ya le ha abierto sus pensamientos. Ahora, ella le ha abierto su corazón. El próximo capítulo es ya la primera parte del Baile, con el día de mañana, la preparación y la recepción. He preferido dividir en tres partes el baile en sí, así que tienen para rato.**

**Este ha sido un capítulo de transición, y el título es por el hechizo **_**Albatros Aparentium.**_** Busqué información y respecto a una etimología de la palabra Albatros, que fue influenciada por la palabra latina "Albus", que significa blanco –por eso el fuego blanco-.**

**Espero no haberles hecho esperar mucho tiempo, pero aquí ya falta menos y menos. ¡Nos vemos!**

**Mil besos**

**Casey Malfoy.**


End file.
